Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Seven Powers!
by EmeraldEevee97
Summary: When belief starts vanishing, humans reappear and mysterious prophecies stir in the Pokémon World, the only way to prevail for the Seven is to unite... Sequel to Tales of Shadow.
1. Prologue

**_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Seven Powers_**

**_Prologue_**

"So... What do you have to report?" A black ghost-like pokémon, leaning towards the cave's wall, asked.

"Team Saviours aren't currently a treat." a female banette said.

"They're doing average exploration team work." a male dusknoir said.

"So, we can focus on stealing Arceus' throne instead! Can we, Lord Darkrai?" a male spiritomb yelled in excitement. Darkrai looked slightly annoyed.

"Spirit, I don't understand why you're my commander. You have neither Marionette's intelligence, Dusk's strength, or Blacktail's speed." he said.

"Talking about Blacktail, where is he?" Spirit added. "Marionette, have you seen him?" The banette shook her head.

"No. Have you seen him, Dusk?" she asked.

"No." the dusknoir replied. "But, as well as I know Blacktail, I know he's going to show up sooner or later."

* * *

It was night. Only a lone figure sneaked through Treasure Town, on the way to Wigglytuff Guild. As the figure reached the guild, he smirked.

"So... This is where Team Saviours live..."

* * *

A/N: And that was the beginning of a new adventure! I hope you read "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Tales of Shadow" before you read this story, otherwise you'll find it very confusing.

~EmeraldEevee97


	2. The mission starts!

**_The mission starts!_**

"I'm bored!" a female eevee with a white tail, sitting on a golden and white throne, eating popcorn, stated.

"Whitetail, I am not going to let you sit on my throne as long as you eat that!" a white horse-like pokémon with a golden wheel around her body said.

"All right, mum." Whitetail said and threw the bowl of popcorn away. Some seconds later, a sound of shattering glass was heard.

"Whitetail...!" her mother hissed.

"Whoops!" Whitetail said. "It's hard to be the embodiment of chaos, you know. I can't control my powers all the time." She slided down from the throne and ran away as her mother stepped towards her, looking very angry. Whitetail ran towards the open door, when she collided into a serpentine dragon pokémon with six back streamers on his back.

"Whitetail? Why are you running?" he wondered. As he spotted Whitetail's mother, he smiled. "Arceus, don't scare your daughter."

"Thanks, dad." Whitetail let out a sigh of relief. Arceus looked at the dragon in surprise.

"Giratina, why are you back already?" she asked.

"I heard some news I had to tell you." Giratina replied. "The pokémon living on this island, have, even since your disappearance, stopped believing you're their creator. Probably because of the humans, they must have taught..." He never got to finish that line, because he almost got hit by a meteor shower, sent against him by a very furious Arceus.

"I am the only creator in this world!" she hissed. "The pokémon should know that! They will now get to taste my Judgement!" She was going to fire another attack, but Giratina was faster and grabbed her.

"No! You're not Judgementing any poor soul in this universe!" he said. "You should teach them you're real with calmer methods." Arceus sighed.

"You are right." she said. "I know! I will send out a messenger to tell everyone about the only real creator! But who should I send..." Whitetail stepped forwards.

"Mother, I'm ready for the mission!" she said. Arceus laughed sarcastically.

"So you think I would send my only daughter out, all alone in the world, even after that popcorn incident?" Whitetail nodded.

"She won't be alone!" Giratina, who had picked up the rest of the popcorn from the floor and started eating it, said. "She's got Team Saviours. Shadow, Aura and Mighty would help her anytime! Despites, the popcorn still tastes good!" Arceus sighed.

"Fine, then." she muttered. "If you want to put her life in danger just like that, then do it!"

"Mum, I'm not a baby!" Whitetail yelled. "I've survived on my own even since I left EeveeClan until I met Team Saviours, and I'm still alive!"

"Really? I did not notice that." Arceus, still angry, added. Giratina sighed.

"Please, Arceus, this could be a chance for her to test her skills!" he said. "If something goes wrong, which wouldn't be very surprising, I'll go and get her back to Hall of Origin."

"I haven't been outside this damn hall for half a year!" Whitetail added.

"The 'damn hall' is your home now, cope with it!" Arceus hissed.

"Yeah, but kids need to go outside, that's good for their health!" Whitetail said.

"Where does she get everything from?" Arceus muttered. Giratina started whistleling, trying to act innocent.

"Please!" Whitetail said.

"All right!" Arceus said. "I surrender. I give you the mission to spread word about my return to every part of this island! Now, go!"

"Yes!" Whitetail yelled and ran out of the room. Some seconds later, she yelled: "Mum, how do I get out of this damn hall?"

* * *

A/N: There you go. I wrote one more chapter for you!


	3. Team Saviours

**_Team Saviours_**

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Aurayelled. The altaria took a few steps back in shock.

"B-but, I just wanted an interview f-for the Pokémon World News-magazine!" she exclaimed.

"No. We've given enough interviews for our lifetime already." Shadow said. "Despites, we're on a mission. You shouldn't disturb a working exploration team." Mighty bared his teeth to the altaria, who quickly fled into the woods.

"So, now we can continue our mission!" the mightyena said, sounding satisfied.

"I just wish the reporters won't wait for us at the guild when we come back." Aura said.

* * *

"Why did I even hope that would happen?" Aura muttered. The team had returned to Treasure Town, just to find the entire town filled with reporters.

"Silent. Don't make a single sound..." Shadow started, when the reporters suddenly spotted the team and started running towards them.

"Too late." Mighty stated. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!"

* * *

"Phew!" Mighty said. "I never thought we'd get away!" Team Saviours had hidden in Spinda's Café.

"We are lucky!" Aura said. "Those crazy reporters would never think of searching for us here!"

"But I would!" a voice suddenly said. The trio turned their heads to the direction the voice had come from, and found a very familiar whitetailed eevee, with a silver necktie, smirking at them. "Hi there!" she said.

"Whitetail!" Aura yelled and ran over to hug her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I received a mission from my mother!" Whitetail explained proudly. "I have to tell every pokémon in the world about the one and only real creator!"

"I think everyone who has a TV should know by now." Mighty said. "We've talked about our adventures on TV every week since we saw you last time!"

"There are many pokémon on this island who don't even know what a TV is." Whitetail said. "For example... EeveeClan! Yes! That's where I'm heading first!"

"So, you came here to ask us if we want to accompany you, right?" Shadow asked. "In that case, as the leader of Team Saviours, I accept your request!"

"Great!" Whitetail yelled. "Let's go, then!" She grabbed her teammates and dragged them out of the café.

"Hey, wait!" Spinda yelled. "You forgot to pay!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's not long, but I'm getting lack of ideas! So, for now, I'll update another story of mine... Do you like The Lion King? Well then, in that case you should read my story... if you want to.


	4. Arriving in EeveeClan

**_Arriving in EeveeClan_**

"I'm sure EeveeClan has their territory around here somewhere..." Whitetail muttered and raised her head. "I mean, Mt. Horn is on our left side, so..." Suddenly Aura tensed.

"I can sense a familiar aura!" she stated.

"Well, who is it?" Shadow asked.

"It is..." Aura started, but suddenly, out of a bush, a vaporeon dashed, and collided into Mighty.

"...Mermaid." Whitetail finished Aura's sentence for her. Mermaid raised her head and jumped back when she saw Mighty.

"Oh! Commander Mighty!" she stated.

"Former commander." Mighty said. "Now why are you here, Mermaid? I didn't know the shadow army was still active?"

"It is!" Mermaid said. "But Rusty, Missile and I are staying in EeveeClan now."

"You mean Darkrai is still actively leading the shadow army?" Whitetail asked in shock. "And he's still plotting to steal my mother's throne?" Mermaid nodded. "Oh great." Whitetail muttered.

"So, why are we still standing here?" Shadow asked. "I thought we were supposed to go to EeveeClan."

"You're right!" Whitetail said and turned to Mermaid. "Mermaid, lead us to the camp."

"What if I choose not to?" the vaporeon asked and glared at Whitetail. The eevee smirked evilly.

"I'll have my mother and father do something mean to you!" she said. Mermaid quickly tensed and sprang into the bush.

"Come with me, then!" she yelled. Whitetail laughed to herself and followed. The rest of Team Saviours followed her quickly.

* * *

"This is just as I remembered!" Whitetail stated. They had reached EeveeClan's camp, which was a big clearing in the middle of the forest. Suddenly a leafeon came running towards them.

"Whitetail!" she yelled and stopped beside her. "Oh my, how you've grown!"

"Hello, Leaf." Whitetail said calmly. "And no, don't ask why I'm not calling you mother. I know now that you adopted me. It slightly annoys me that you didn't tell me, and that Rusty told me for you after I left EeveeClan, which of course shocked me hugely, and..."

"She says it's nice to see you!" Aura explained quickly.

"...what also annoys me is that my teammate, who in her previous life almost killed me, always interrupts me in her current life, which will end soon if she doesn't shut up!" Whitetail hissed and bared her claws against Aura. The shocked riolu charged up an Aura Sphere for defense, but she didn't unleash it.

"Stop, both of you!" Shadow yelled. "I'm the team leader and I'm not going to let my friends kill each other!" The girls both stopped.

"Well..." Leaf now spoke up. "I just wanted to tell Whitetail that I'm glad to see her again."

"It's nice to see you too, Leaf." Whitetail finally admitted. Leaf laughed.

"You haven't changed much since you left." she stated.

"Well, let's see..." Mighty said. "She has learned at least one new move, Claws of Light and Darkness namely, she has become a real strong warrior, she has scarred a person, me, she has joined an exploration team, she has saved the world, she has been part of a prophecy, she has become a princess, she has done quite a lot of changes, I personally think." Leaf just stared at Mighty.

"Who are you?" she asked in annoyance.

"Mighty, former commander of the shadow army, current member of Team Saviours!" Mighty introduced himself.

"I think I've seen you before." Leaf said.

"Well, I can recall once being here on an operation to recruit more members to the shadow army..." Mighty said. "The operation was a huge fail, though. Only three joined. I think you know which three."

"Oh!" Leaf said, as if she recalled something. "You're the friend of that crazy spiritomb!" Mighty sweatdropped.

"That's not what I want to be remembered for..."

"Well, now for the real reason we're here." Shadow said. "Leaf, what kind of... well... religious belief do you have around here?"

"We don't believe in Arceus if that's what you're asking!" a male glaceon suddenly said. "Oh, excuse me, I'm Snow, one of the seven leaders of EeveeClan!"

"No, we don't believe in Arceus." Leaf said. "We believe that the entire world always has existed and will always exist. There is no such thing as a creator." She embraced Whitetail. "Right, dear?"

"Arceus is my mother, Leaf." Whitetail muttered. Leaf stared at Whitetail.

"What did you just say?" the leafeon asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Arceus is my mother, and Giratina is my father." Whitetail said. "You see, when a male pokémon and a female pokémon love each other very much, they..." Mighty banged Whitetail in the head.

"I don't think we should listen to the rest." he said. "Indeed, what she says is true. Everything, not just the male and female thing." Leaf and Snow gave each other looks, showing that they thought that the quartet were either liers or idiots.

"You seem to be tired." Leaf quietly said. "Maybe you'll feel better after a good night's sleep and stop talking nonsense to me. You can sleep in that clearing." She and Snow walked off.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Whitetail hissed to Mermaid.

"I don't care." the vaporeon said. "They can think legendary pokémon don't exist, but that just proves what kind of idiots they are. Now I suggest you go to sleep." She elegantly slipped into the bush before Whitetail was able to attack her.

"I guess things didn't go quite as expected." Shadow said.

"Tomorrow." Whitetail said. "Tomorrow, they'll learn the truth, even if I have to force it into their brains!"

* * *

A/N: I finally decided that I would start updating this story again, and now I want REVIEWS! Did you hear that? REVIEWS! They don't have to be long, but...


	5. The plan

**_The_ _plan_**

"All right!" Whitetail said. "We've got to come up with a plan how to make them believe us!" The team had gathered outside of EeveeClan's camp in the middle of the night.

"That's just hopeless, Whitetail." Aura said and leaned towards a tree. "They already think of us like idiots."

"Don't give up yet!" Shadow said. "I have an idea! What if we prove to them that legendary pokémon exist by showing them one?"

"Nice idea!" Whitetail yelled and hugged Shadow. "But who? I don't think Mum's gonna forgive me for the popcorn incident very quickly." The others looked confused.

"What popcorn?" Mighty asked.

"I'll tell ya another time." Whitetail said and sat down. "Shadow, do you think you can contact a legendary by mind reading?"

"Of course." Shadow said. "Who do you want me to contact?"

"Dunno." Whitetail said. "But just not some huge and enormous one. Maybe someone smaller, like... Victini!"

"Great." Aura muttered. "I don't exactly feel like tasting that fire explosion attack again. I've felt it two times. That's more than enough."

"Come on, Aura!" Whitetail yelled. "Don't be such a party pooper!" Aura sighed.

"Do whatever you want, as long as you don't blame me when everything's screwed up." she said.

"You sound just like my mother speaking to father." Whitetail muttered.

"She speaks to him like that?" Mighty asked. "I'm never getting married."

"You sure?" Whitetail asked and stared at Mighty.

"Don't give me that creepy look!" the mightyena hissed, then muttered to himself: "You perverse eevee."

"I'll just contact Victini now, okay?" Shadow said and put his palms together.

_"Victini?"_

_"Is that you Shadow? Oh, it's been such a long time! How's it going with Aura? You two getting married soon?"_

_"..."_

_"Just joking!"_

_"That was not the reason I contacted you! Do you know where the EeveeClan lives?"_

_"Yeah. Close to Mt. Horn. How so?"_

_"We need your help here!"_

_"Wait a second!"_

Suddenly, there was a bright orange flash, and then Victini was standing there.

"So, here I am, ready for cooperation!" she yelled, her ears twitching with excitement.

"Victini, we need your help TOMORROW." Shadow said with a sigh.´

"Why didn't you tell me that, then?" the legendary asked.

"You hurried too much!" Aura said.

"Well, that doesn't matter now!" Whitetail yelled. "We need a plan!"

"Or then we just show them Victini without any complicated plans!" Mighty said. Whitetail remained silent for a moment.

"You mean we're gonna do it without any explosions, screaming and other craziness?" she then asked. Mighty nodded. "Oh, you're so boring, Mighty! Well... All right! We do it!"

* * *

"What are you DOING?" Dusk asked. Spirit stopped chewing for a moment.

"I'm eating lunch, what else?" the spiritomb asked.

"It's the middle of the night, Spirit!" Marionette said. "And hey, that food isn't yours! It's Lord Darkrai's!"

"Oh..."

"You're hopeless, Spirit!" Dusk stated. Right then a laugh could be heard from the cavern entrance. A male eevee with a black tail slipped over to the commanders.

"All of you three are hopeless, not only Spirit!" he said. "By the way, where is Lord Darkrai?"

"We haven't seen him in a while, Blacktail." Dusk said. "If you wouldn't be running around and instead stay here you probably would know!"

"Lord Darkrai himself told me to go spying on Team Saviours!" Blacktail hissed. "They are on the move!"

"WHAT?" the three other commanders yelled.

"They are on the move! They are on a journey! I haven't yet found out why!" Blacktail yelled. "And an eevee with a white tail is with them!"

"Whitetail." Marionette muttered. "Arceus must be involved if Whitetail has left Hall of Origin."

"If she's back with Team Saviours, we're in for some BIG trouble!" Dusk said. "Remember her special move? And what it did to Mighty's nose?"

"I don't get how Mighty dared to join Team Saviours after that!" Marionette said. "That traitor! I wish I could get to see him again, just to tell him my thoughts about his doing!"

"The language you would have to use to tell him that wouldn't suit for a polite woman, Marionette." Dusk said. Marionette laughed coldly.

"Dusk, I AM NOT a polite woman!" she said. "I'm the only female commander ever, and I'm here to prove that women aren't weak!"

"Sure!" Blacktail said sarcastically.

"It's clear that you never met Arceus!" Marionette hissed.

"I don't even know how she looks!" Blacktail admitted. "I grew up in a cave in the middle of the forest, and the ones who raised me never told me anything about legendary pokémon!"

"I thought Rusty, Mermaid and Missile raised you!" Spirit, who had eaten all of his food, said. "Didn't you live in EeveeClan then?"

"No." Blacktail said. "I was raised outside of EeveeClan. I like that. The EeveeClan are just a bunch of fools! By the way, that's where Team Saviours are right now!"

"Of yeah!" Marionette yelled. "So we're going there? But we haven't asked Lord Darkrai for permission!" Blacktail smirked.

"A part of our mission is that we have to get rid of Team Saviours! How could we spoil this chance?" he asked.

"You're right." Dusk said. "So, off we go to the EeveeClan!"

* * *

A/N: Many things prevented me from writing this chapter... Including a journey to Greece and some writer's block... Well, I got this chapter out now, and I'm going to try to get the next chapter out as fast as possible! Some reviews would be nice, too.


	6. Leaf's story

**_Leaf's story_**

"Spirit!" Marionette yelled. "We don't have time for that now!" Spirit, who had picked up a Nintendo 3DS, sighed and put it back on the shelf.

"Aww, come on!" he said. "I wanna buy it!" Marionette grabbed him and dragged him out of the store. Outside, Dusk and Blacktail were waiting. Dusk was studying a map, Blacktail was yawning.

"Finally!" he said when Marionette and Spirit approached him.

"Last time I take Spirit with me shopping!" the banette said with a sigh.

"We aren't far from EeveeClan now." the dusknoir said. "We just have to go through the forest."

* * *

"Victini!" Whitetail yelled. Then she sighed. "We fall asleep for a moment, and then she vanishes!"

"This is great!" Aura yelled angrily and kicked a rock lying on the ground. "Just great! She leaves us in times of need! Well, I guess we have to search for her! Whitetail, Mighty, you two go deeper into the forest. Shadow and I will search closer to the camp!"

"Why do I have to go with WHITETAIL?" Mighty yelled. "This is unfair!"

"Yay!" Whitetail yelled and gave Mighty a hug. "You and I are gonna have a GREAT time in the forest!"

"Don't be childish now, Mighty!" Shadow said calmly. "She's Giratina's daughter. Giratina is your former boss. Doesn't it feel nice spending time with her? Despites, she needs a strong pokémon to protect her. I bet she hasn't had a real battle since we faced off against Darkrai half a year ago!"

"That's right!" Whitetail said with a smile. "So, now, Mighty, let's go!" She ran away deeper into the forest. Mighty sighed and followed.

"Great!" Aura said happily and grabbed Shadow's hand. "We got rid of those two, so let's go and find Victini!"

"Sure." Shadow said with a sigh.

* * *

"No signs." Whitetail said and jumped down from the three. "I wonder how she could've disappeared like that." Mighty twitched his ears.

"There's someone else here." he said and sniffed in the air.

"Victini?" Whitetail questioned, eyeing Mighty curiously.

"No." Mighty said and growled, his gaze filled with fury. "The commanders."

* * *

"Listen!" Aura said. "I hear footsteps behind that bush! Have a look at this, Shadow..." Shadow took a few steps back, sensing that this was not a good idea.

"Aura..." he said. The riolu ignored him and jumped.

"HA! GOT YOU!" she yelled and landed on someone. Then she got hit by a Leaf Storm and jumped back. It was Leaf.

"What do you two think you're doing?" she hissed. "Sneaking on an old lady like that!"

"Why are you leaving the camp?" Shadow asked.

"I was going to take a walk." Leaf said. "It's a tradition. I've been doing that even since that fateful morning when my life changed. The morning I found her."

"What?" Aura asked, confused. "Found who?"

"Your friend." Leaf said. "Whitetail, or rather, I found her egg. Probably the strangest egg I've ever seen, it was white with golden stripes on one side, and black with red stripes on the other."

"I know." Shadow said with a nod. "I saw that in a dream once."

"A dream?" Aura asked. "When you read Giratina's mind in your sleep?" Shadow nodded. Leaf glared at them, then she continued.

"Sea, Thunder, Flame, Sun, Moon and Snow, the other leaders, all had different thoughts about it." she said. "Sea was very curious and said that she wanted to see what hatched from the egg. Thunder was suspicious; he thought that the egg was dangerous. Flame agreed with Thunder and said that he thought we should abandon the egg. Sun thought that we should keep the egg, however, he refused to help out with raising whatever hatched from it. Moon was a bit shy, she kept her thoughts to herself. Snow suggested that he could become a father figure for the child, and I agreed to be the mother."

"So you and Snow raised her like your own?" Aura asked. Leaf nodded.

"Yes, and eventually, all of the leaders grew to like her, after all she was always so optimistic and positive." she said. "No one ever told her about how we really found her, we thought that it was the safest not to tell her. Eventually, however, the other children started taunting her, lead by Flame's son Rusty." Shadow frowned at the thought of Rusty, Mermaid and Missile. Memories from End Lake passed through his mind.

"So she couldn't stand the taunting and left?" Aura asked. Leaf shook her head.

"No, and the worst was that right before that, Rusty ran over to Whitetail and told her about her origin." she said sadly. "That she wasn't really part of our clan, that she was just an outcast. I don't know where he heard it from, but I had my suspicions. I didn't speak to Flame for five months. I had lost my adopted daughter, but my fury eventually became sorrow. I thought that I would never see her again until she returned with you three, babbling nonsense about Arceus!"

"It isn't nonsense!" Aura hissed. "I am the reincarnation of the legendary aura guardian Aura, and Arceus gave me the chance to be reborn! And Shadow here used to be a human who sacrificed his life for Arceus, and then he was revived as a pokémon, just look at his eyes, THEY PROVE THAT!" She glared at the leafeon in fury.

"Aura, calm down!" Shadow said. "We won't get anywhere by screaming at each other! Don't you remember, Aura? We were supposed to find Victini!" Right then Snow, coming running out of nowhere, rushed over to Leaf.

"Snow, what is it?" Leaf asked. Snow, who had glared at Shadow and Aura for a moment, stared at Leaf in panic.

"Leaf... Intruders! A strange eevee among them!"

* * *

A/N: Ah... The words just flowed out today... I wrote the entire chapter in a bunch! Hehe, now, I want one thing. _**Reviews...**_


	7. Mighty's replacement

**_Mighty's replacement_**

"The commanders?" Whitetail asked in shock. "You mean THE commanders? Of the shadow army? Dusk, Marionette and mister idiotic-spiritomb, I mean Spirit?"

"Exactly." Mighty said.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" someone yelled from inside a bush, and out of the bush, Marionette, Dusk and Spirit jumped.

"Oh crap." Whitetail said. "Hey, leave! I don't want you guys here!"

"Oh, the little princess is trying to order us, huh?" Marionette said and glared at Whitetail with an evil smirk. "Sorry, princess! We're not gonna care! Lord Darkrai's orders!"

"Oh, looks like our old friend is here too." Dusk said. "So, Mighty. Doing well with your girlfriend?"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Mighty yelled.

"I am!" Whitetail said. Mighty stared at her.

"Since when?"

"Hey Mighty, use your brain!" Whitetail yelled. "I'm a girl, and I'm your friend! Doesn't that make me your girlfriend?" Mighty just sighed.

* * *

"Intruders?" Leaf asked.

"Four of them." Snow answered.

"And a strange eevee?" Leaf said. "We'd better go to see. Come on, Snow." They ran off deeper into the forest.

"Wait!" Aura yelled. "Come on, Shadow! We have to find out what's happening!"

"Let's go." Shadow said and nodded in agreement, before running off, quickly followed by Aura.

* * *

"Well, Mighty!" Spirit said. "Shouldn't we introduce you to your **replacement**?" Mighty stared at them.

"Replacement? What the hell? How dare you replace me?" he hissed.

"Sorry, buddy." Marionette said. "Darkrai's orders."

"I want to see that replacement!" Mighty hissed. "Where is he? Is he afraid of me and hiding?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" a voice said from above. Mighty and Whitetail raised their heads, just to find an eevee, sitting in the tree, smirking evilly.

"An eevee? You replaced me with_** an eevee**_?" Mighty hissed. The eevee smirked and jumped down from the tree, revealing a black tail.

"I'm Blacktail." he introduced himself. Then he glared at Mighty. "I see. You were the commander who quit. My friends told me a lot about you."

"You name-mimicker!" Whitetail yelled. "How dare you have a name that reminds so much of mine? Mighty, beat him up."

"Why?" Mighty asked.

"If you don't beat him up, **I** will beat **you** up instead!" Whitetail hissed.

"A fight? Nice." Blacktail said with a smirk. "I'll show you who's the strongest around here! Shadow Ball!" He suddenly hurled a Shadow Ball against Mighty, who quickly jumped to the side.

"I'm not losing to a kid." Mighty said and stared at Blacktail. "Especially not you." Whitetail, Marionette, Dusk and Spirit all looked at the two fighters in excitement. Mighty then charged towards Blacktail, his fangs suddenly becoming engulfed with fire. "Fire Fang!" he howled and was about to bite Blacktail, when the eevee jumped to the side so fast that he almost couldn't be seen.

"No one told you about my speed, right?" he said, smirking. "I've never been beaten when comparing speed to someone." Mighty growled furiously and charged towards Blacktail again, using Fire Fang. Blacktail avoided again, jumped towards a tree, and then jumped back towards Mighty, using Bite straight into his back. Mighty let out a furious howl and turned around to attack, but Blacktail jumped into a tree.

"Coward!" Mighty yelled, his eyes tightly focused at Blacktail. "Come down and let me beat you up!"

"Sorry, but I'm not doing that." Blacktail said and started using several Shadow Balls towards Mighty, who was forced to avoid them. Then the eevee shot one more when Mighty wasn't prepared for it, and hit. The mightyena gritted his teeth in pain.

"Whitetail! Mighty!" a voice then echoed. Aura came running towards them, followed by Shadow, Leaf and Snow.

"Great." Marionette muttered. "Looks like we got some unwanted company."

"This is EeveeClan's territory! Leave!" Leaf yelled, when she spotted Spirit. "Oh. The crazy spiritomb."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Spirit yelled.

"You are." Dusk and Marionette said at the same time. Blacktail then used the situation to his advantage, and jumped down from the tree while Mighty was looking at his former commander friends, and buried his teeth deep into Mighty's back. Mighty let out a howl of pain.

"He's cheating!" Shadow said. "Mighty has no chance of winning fair and square!"

"He's going to pay for doing that to Mighty." Whitetail said and narrowed her eyes. Then she turned to Leaf. "Leaf, you want a proof for me being Arceus' and Giratina's daughter. Well, here goes! Claws of Light and Darkness!" For the first time in six months, Whitetail's claws became surrounded by light and darkness. She then charged towards Blacktail.

"What's that?" Leaf yelled.

"It's a proof for her being who she is." a voice said and Victini jumped down from nowhere. "The princess of the pokémon world." Whitetail rammed her claws straight into Blacktail's back, and the commander was flung onto the ground by the power. Blacktail got up almost immediatly, staring at his back in shock. Six deep cuts could be seen, and they were bleeding.

"You can't be Mighty's replacement completely before you have some scars." Whitetail said with a smirk. "Those are a bit worse than the scar I gave to Mighty, though..." Blacktail stepped back.

"You'll pay for that one, princess!" he hissed, before running off into the forest, followed by the other commanders. Whitetail smirked.

"That wasn't so hard!" she stated. Leaf and Snow stared at their step-daughter in complete shock.


	8. The shiny princess

**_The shiny princess_**

"Sorry." Leaf said and shook Whitetail's paw. "I do believe you now. You proved to us that there is a creator. Thank you, Whitetail."

"Will you be off now?" Snow asked. "We would love if you stayed a little longer." Shadow shook his head.

"Sorry. We have to continue our mission." he said. Leaf hugged Whitetail.

"Promise that you'll visit us!" she said, sniffling.

"Don't... crush... me... Leaf..." Whitetail hissed. Leaf let go of her quickly. Whitetail smirked. "Of course I will. If my parents allow me to."

"Let's go then!" Aura said.

"Wait!" Victini suddenly stepped in the way of Whitetail. "When I disappeared it was to go to Arceus and ask her for a map to all places you're going to!" She handed Shadow a map. "I give it to Shadow. He seems to be the most mature of you four."

"Hey!" Aura, Mighty and Whitetail said in unison. Victini laughed and waved before disappearing into the forest. The trio then started chasing her. "COME BACK!"

"Well. Good bye, then!" Shadow said and ran off after his teammates.

* * *

"So... Northern Desert?" Whitetail said and looked at the map which Shadow was holding. "But that's not far from Quicksand Cave, inside which Mesprit lives! The pokémon there should be aware of her and so, also of my mother!"

"That's rather far away." Aura said. "Taking a shortcut through this forest was a good idea! Still, I've heard some scary rumors of this place..." Mighty suddenly tensed.

"Wait. You're telling me that we're taking a shortcut through a forest that has never been investigated by any other Exploration Team, and where many pokémon have mysteriously vanished?" he said, sounding rather panicked.

"Well, yeah." Aura said. "Isn't it exciting?" Mighty seemed even more panicked now.

"No!" he spat. "We have to get out of here now! Before they find out we're here!"

"What's so scary, Mighty?" Whitetail asked. "I thought you were a big brave mightyena who would never back away from a challenge? Or have you just spent too much time with Aura?"

"What did you mean with that?" Aura hissed. Whitetail didn't answer. Instead, she twitched her ears.

"I think I heard a sound over there." she said. "Let's check it out!" She speeded off deeper into the forest, Shadow and Aura quickly following. Mighty didn't move for a moment, when he suddenly ran after the others.

"Hey, guys, wait! Don't leave me alone here in this place!" he howled.

* * *

"So you went to the EeveeClan without my permission?" Darkrai asked, glaring at the commanders. Blacktail glared at the newly received scars on his back.

"Yes." the eevee then admitted. "And it was my idea."

"Well, you learned your lesson." Darkrai said and threw a black necklace looking very much like the red growth around his neck towards Blacktail. Blacktail swiftly jumped into the air, captured the necklace, and landed elegantly on the ground again. The three other commanders gave him impressed looks.

"Nice style." Dusk commented.

"What's this for, Lord Darkrai?" Blacktail asked, ignoring Dusk.

"I made them myself. It's for raising your attack." Darkrai said. Then he handed one to Marionette. "This will raise your defense." Then he gave one to Dusk. "This will raise your speed." Then he turned to Spirit and gave him one. "This will, hopefully, raise your intelligence." Spirit glared at him.

"What was that for? I AM intelligent!"

"So, we'll be off to hunt Team Saviours again, then." Blacktail said. "I want to teach that princess a lesson never to forget."

"You have my permission." Darkrai said. "Despites, the place where they've accidently wandered into... Those who live there have been hated by Arceus for 3.000 years. It will be easy for you to find allies there."

"Sure." Marionette said with a smirk. "We'll go to find a strong ally, then strike Team Saviours when they least expect it!"

"This isn't going to be hard." Dusk said. "If we wear these necklaces, our increased skills will shock Team Saviours."

"I'm NOT stupid, Lord Darkrai!" Spirit yelled. "If I spoil this chance to get Team Saviours, I'll steal Wigglytuff's Perfect Apple and let him beat me up!" Darkrai smirked.

"That's going to be fun. Now, go!"

* * *

Shadow, Aura, Whitetail and Mighty carefully looked out of a bush into a clearing. There were many pokémon, a ninetales, an arcanine, a skuntank, a purugly, a liepard, a persian and a houndoom. And sitting in the middle of the half-circle they formed, a mightyena was sitting. Her fur was beautifully golden, and the fur on her back was a golden brown, and it was shining in an unnnatural way.

"A shiny." Aura whispered.

"Princess Yena, I think I heard a sound from over there!" the persian said. The mightyena, apparently called Yena, nodded.

"Well then, Felina, check it out." she said. The persian headed towards the bush where Team Saviours were hiding. Mighty was just about to run away, when Whitetail jumped out of the bush, right in front of Felina, who was hugely shocked.

"Hi!" Whitetail said and showed her most innocent smile. "My friends and I got lost. Could you please show us the way out of this forest, Felina, if that was your name?" The persian nodded.

"Yes, I'm Felina." she said, before turning to Yena. "Should I escort them, Princess Yena?" Yena got up and walked over to Felina and Whitetail.

"First, I want to see those friends of yours." she said. "Then, we'll see." Shadow and Aura stepped out of the bush, dragging a panicked Mighty out with them. Yena's eyes quickly passed over Aura, met Shadow's gaze for a moment, before staring at Mighty for a moment. Mighty was clearly scared, but he met Yena's gaze in a calm way. Yena's shocked stare quickly turned into a smirk.

"Well, well, isn't it Darkfur? I'm surprised that you dare to show your face around here, after father banishing you." she said. Mighty met her gaze seriously, ignoring his teammates' stares of him being called Darkfur.

"Hello, sister." he said, spitting his words out of his mouth like poison.

* * *

A/N: Unexpected, huh? Mighty has a sister! Review, please...?


	9. The Tribe of Wilderness

_**The Tribe of Wilderness**_

"Darkfur?" Whitetail questioned, staring at Mighty with her eyes wide. "Sister? What the hell, Mighty?" Mighty sighed as he looked at his teammates. Yena, on the other hand, smirked.

"So, Darkfur, those friends of yours have no clue who you are, eh?" she said in a teasing tone, circling around them, her teeth bared in a mean grin.

"Yena, we're leaving." Mighty said and let out a threatening growl.

"No, you aren't." Yena said, and as she had said so, the pokémon that were with her surrounded them. "I'm curious to find out how father will react when he finds out his son is back... Get them to the castle." She stepped away, her head high. The other pokémon forced Team Saviours with them.

"Mighty, could you please explain to us what's going on?" Shadow asked. Mighty watched him with sad eyes, before sighing.

"I was born here in this forest." he said. "The ones who live here are part of the Tribe of Wilderness, a group who live alone here and being very hard and strict on visitors. I am the son of King Nightfang, and my true name is Prince Darkfur."

"Then he murdered our mother, Queen Yumi, and was banished!" Yena said, sounding strangely cheerful. Shadow, Aura and Whitetail stared at Mighty in shock and horror.

"I didn't!" Mighty spat. "Our mother's death was an accident! But, since father banished me, I had to leave. I gave myself a new name and made up some story about me being abandoned by my family while I still was a kid. I ended up meeting Lord Giratina, Marionette, Dusk and Spirit after collapsing on the ground, tired out of lack of food. Lord Giratina saved me back then."

"So that's why you're so loyal to him!" Aura said. "You owe your life to him!"

"I guess that Darkrai wasn't fully controlling him right then." Mighty, or Darkfur, said. "He took care of me, helped me and was really kind to me."

"Giratina, huh?" Yena, who had apparently listened to her brother's story, said. "You met a legendary pokémon? That's unexpected. I don't get what a legendary would see in someone like Darkfur. I'm a shiny! I understand if a legendary would find me interesting, but him..."

"My father saw Mighty's loyalty and care for his friends!" Whitetail hissed and glared at Yena in fury. "*Unlike you, he's someone to trust!" Yena laughed.

"Someone to trust? He didn't even tell you the truth about himself! And you say you trust him? Pathetic!" she said. Whitetail glared at her, but said nothing more. Mighty lowered his head in shame. The group of pokémon suddenly arrived at a huge stone castle that looked very old.

"My father's castle." Mighty said. They all walked inside, walked through long corridors, before coming into a huge room with a silver throne in it. On the throne, an aged mightyena with gray streaks in the black fur on his back laid. He didn't really notice the group of pokémon coming inside.

"King Nightfang, we brought you some prisoners." Felina said and bowed to the king. Nightfang's eyes passed over Shadow, Aura and Whitetail, but when he saw Mighty, he almost fell down from his throne out of shock.

"Darkfur!" he yelled. "What are you doing here? I told you I would punish you if you came back!"

"Accident." Mighty muttered silently. Then he raised his head and spoke directly to his father. "I passed here with my friends. We're on our way to the Northern Desert. We're leaving, okay?" Yena then approached her father and whispered something into his ear. Nightfang nodded. Then he smiled at Mighty.

"My son, we shouldn't think too much of the past! Stay here tonight and have a good night's sleep, and then you'll be all set to go on tomorrow!" Mighty stared at his father in shock.

"And he forgot to mention you're getting dinner this evening too!" Yena said and smiled a smile. It was impossible to tell whether she faked or not. Mighty now stared at his sister too.

"Well, I guess..." he said.

"What's wrong, son?" Nightfang asked. "Don't you trust your own father?"

"Of course I do!" Mighty said as if someone suddenly had woken him up from a dream. "We're staying, aren't we?"

"Suits me!" Aura said. "I'm hungry!"

"So am I." Shadow admitted. "I would be nice." Whitetail didn't answer. She just glared at Yena.

"It's nice to hear that you're staying, Darkfur!" Felina suddenly purred and stroke her head towards Mighty. Whitetail's gaze quickly shifted from Yena to Felina.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Darkfur was my bethrothed before he was banished." Felina said coldly with an icy stare at Whitetail. "It's just natural for me to spend time with him now that we're finally reunited. Come on, Darkfur, you shouldn't spend time with commoners, you're royal, after all." She grabbed Mighty's paw and dragged him away from Whitetail, who just stared after them, like a child that someone had stolen candy from.

"Cat got your tongue?" Aura asked. "Or are you jealous?"

"Commoner!" Whitetail spat. "How did she dare? I'm Princess Whitetail, and I'm ten times more royal than her! I'm staying. I can't allow Yena to get Mighty..."

"So you are jealous!" Aura laughed and smiled at Shadow. "I rather expected that..."

"I'm not!" Whitetail said, blushing. "I just can't let someone like Felina steal our friend away from us!"

* * *

A/N: The next chapters are(hopefully) getting longer! Please leave a review!


	10. Yena's betrayal

**_Yena's betrayal_**

The evening went quickly. Nightfang somehow got all the other pokémon to organize a huge dinner which he said was for Team Saviours. Whitetail frowned as she chewed at a Black Gummi, sitting beside Shadow and Aura by the huge and long table.

"Why are they doing this?" she muttered. Shadow and Aura turned their gazes to Mighty, who was sitting between Yena and Felina. They were both talking to him non-stop. Mighty gave his teammates a desperate stare.

"You're saying it!" Aura whispered, careful so that not the purugly that sat next to her would hear. "They must have some reason, and I **definitely don't** think it's because of Mighty's return!"

"Something's going on." Shadow added as he watched how Felina told Mighty that the two of them now could live happily ever after. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"This gummi tastes bad." Whitetail noted as she swallowed the last piece of the Black Gummi.

"No wonder, Whitetail, it's for dark-types." Aura said. "Why do you eat it it? Didn't you know?"

"I knew." Whitetail spat, making a grimace. "I just felt like a dark-type. I was so grumpy."

"You mean dark-types are grumpy?" Aura asked.

"Yeah. Think about Mighty." Whitetail said. "Okay, he isn't **that** grumpy, but..."

"Just take this and stop talking. I can't take listening." Shadow said and forced a White Gummi into Whitetail's mouth. Whitetail quickly swallowed it.

"...Okay, but I just don't like dark-types!" she then whispered. "Except Mighty, most dark-types are creepy! I mean, Darkrai's the biggest traitor in history, Mighty's sister is strange and scary, I guess his father is okay, but I think he seems easily manipulated, Moon, the umbreon leader of EeveeClan, is mysterious and always glared at me in a strange way, and..."

"Oh, what are you talking about?" Yena suddenly asked. "Felina, the children seem to have some interesting conversation over there!"

"Oh, I was just talking about how adorable you guys are, Yena." Whitetail said innocently, a little bit of sarcasm barely to be heard in her voice. "Don't call us children! We're teenagers! Despites, we've experienced more things last year than you have in your entire lifetime!"

"Oh, will you tell us what happened to you last year?" Felina asked in false sweetness.

"We saved the world from an evil dark-type." Whitetail said. Yena and Felina started laughing. "I wasn't being sarcastic!" Whitetail yelled furiously. "Ask Mighty, he was with us too!"

"That's true." Mighty said, grinning widely as he saw Yena's and Felina's stares.

"Seems like Darkfur has stayed too long with those children and started imagining that games are real." Yena said. Mighty glared at her in fury.

"If you want to know where the scar on my nose comes from, she gave me it." he said and looked at Whitetail. "You shouldn't get into a fight with her." Yena laughed, but then she seemed to notice that Mighty actually had a scar above his nose, and stopped, probably trying to figure out how an eevee could succeed with that. Felina glared at Whitetail as she found that Mighty was taking their side, not hers.

"You should go to bed." she then said. "It's getting late. We can talk more tomorrow before the children leave." As the skuntank escorted Team Saviours to their room, Aura looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked, silently so that not the skuntank would hear. Luckily, he was busy talking to Mighty. "You look troubled."

"Didn't you hear what Felina said?" Aura whispered. "'The children leave!' They're not going to let Mighty leave!"

* * *

Shadow, Aura and Whitetail recieved another room than Mighty, who was forced to stay in his old room. Luckily, as Whitetail said, the rooms were side by side so they could hear if something happened in Mighty's room.

"I can't sleep!" Whitetail said.

"It's the middle of the night..." Aura said sleepily and closed her eyes. Shadow seemed to already be asleep. Whitetail sighed and got up.

"I'm going for a night walk!" she said. No response. She sighed, opened the door and went outside the room. Then she closed it. She went into Mighty's room. He was fast asleep. But someone else wasn't. Felina was sitting beside him, guarding him.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as she spotted Whitetail.

"Night walk!" Whitetail said innocently.

"You haven't been to the castle's library, have you?" Felina hissed.

"No!" Whitetail replied. Hmm... What was so interesting with the library? Felina seemed to calm down a bit.

"All right then." she said. "I won't report to the king if you go back to your room now!" Whitetail went outside, followed by Felina, who watched her every move. Then she opened the door to Team Saviours' room, went inside and closed the door. Or, that was all Felina saw. She didn't notice the shadowy, invisible Whitetail, who came out through the room's wall. Whitetail chuckled silently and continued using Shadow Force while going down the corridor. She knew where she was to head next. The forbidden library.

She reached a door made out of steel, where a tired-looking liepard sat on guard, desperately trying to stay awake. She smirked. She had always wanted to try this.

"Is this the library?" she whispered into the liepard's ear. She immediately jolted awake.

"W-who are you?" she asked in terror.

"I am the ghost of Queen Yumi!" Whitetail said, trying to sound spooky. "And I ask you, is this the library? Answer me, or you shall be cursed for all eternity!"

"Yes! This is the library!" the liepard said, terrified. Whitetail said nothing more, simply went thrugh the door and came into the library.

"Idiot." she said, laughing. "Why would Queen Yumi have asked where the library was? She lived here in the castle!" She stopped using Shadow Force and headed inside. The shelves were filled with ancient books. On a table, there was a huge silver-coloured book. Whitetail curiously walked up to it. It was called **History of the Tribe of Wilderness**. Was this book the reason Felina had forbidden her to go to the library? Whitetail opened the book at a random page and started reading. It really was old, since it was written in unown language. Luckily, her mother had taught her how to read unown.

_The most remarkable point in the history of our Tribe happened over 3.000 years ago. Our Tribe's leader back then was King Yen, a mightyena famous for his wisdom. Pokémon came from far away to learn things from Yen. But he had a special test you had to pass if you wanted to take part of his wisdom. You had to defeat him in a battle. Yen was not only wise. He was strong and skilled also. If you beat him, you got to ask him one question. Only one. If you lost, you were punished. And not just any punishment. Yen would personally kill you.  
__Then, one day, even Arceus became curious of how Yen became so wise. She sent three servants to find out how. Lightning, a luxray, and his apprentices, Feather, a pidgeotto, and Aura, a riolu. The later two were to become some of the world's most famous pokémon, but they were still young back then. They arrived at the Tribe, met Yen, and Lightning challenged him. Lightning, after a long and hard battle, lost, and was killed by Yen. Since this happened, we have tried to struggle on, hated by Arceus forever._

Whitetail stared at the text in the book. Hated by Arceus forever... Mighty was one of them. If her mother found out... She heard how the door opened and quickly used Shadow Force again. Yena came inside, followed by four pokémon. Not just any pokémon, Whitetail quickly noted. The commanders. Everyone of them wore some strange black necklaces...

"So, you four think you're capable of murder?" Yena said, watching the foursome.

"Definitely." Spirit said and smirked. "Who do you want us to kill? How many?"

"Well..." Yena said. "Five. My father, my brother and his three strange friends. I've been planning on killing the first two for years." Whitetail stared in horror. That was why Yena had wanted them to stay! She was intending to murder them! And betray her father!

"Not a problem." Dusk said. "We'll fix this. If we succeed, do we get access to your territory whenever we want? We think it's possible some of our enemies are hiding closeby."

"Yes." Yena said with a smile. "You get to do whatever you want." Whitetail panicked. She had to warn the others! But Felina would notice, and since Yena and Felina were friends, it was possible that Felina too knew about Yena's plan and was part of it! But what if not? What if she was loyal to the king? She wasn't, Whitetail decided. If Felina got in the way, she would have to taste some claws...

"There's someone else here." Blacktail suddenly said. "I can sense it, in a strange way..." Whitetail quickly hurried towards the door, but Blacktail seemed to sense that she was there and jumped in the way. She collided into him, and then she was no longer invisible.

"The princess!" Marionette yelled. "She's heard everything!"

"Princess? I'm the only princess around here!" Yena said in confusion and stared at Whitetail.

"Not anymore!" Whitetail yelled and speeded towards the door, which Yena had left open when she came inside. "Excuse me, I haven't introduced myself yet! Princess Whitetail, daughter of Queen Arceus and Lord Giratina! And now, see you!" She slipped out of the door.

"Get her!" Blacktail growled and ran after her, quickly followed by the other commanders and a very confused Yena.

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to make this chapter and the next one in the same chapter, but it doesn't seem like it's turning out like that now... Well, the next chapter will be filled with fights, as you probably can guess! Please review this chapter, I did a hard work with it and I'd like to see that someone appreciates it!


	11. Night fight at the castle!

**_Night fight in the castle!_**

Whitetail ran down the corridor, chased by the commanders.

"Hey, princess, over here!" Marionette yelled and fired her Night Shade against Whitetail, who made a quick turn around, used Shadow Force and slammed into the banette, making her fall to the ground.

"I'll get her." Dusk said and used Ice Punch. Whitetail jumped onto his head and held on to the antenna.

"No, you won't!" she yelled stubbornly. Spirit suddenly smirked.

"Wohoo! Here I come!" he yelled and used Giga Impact against Whitetail. She quickly jumped down from Dusk's head, and Spirit accidently hit him instead.

"Owww!"

"Sorry..."

"Haha!" Whitetail laughed and landed on the floor.

"Princess, here I come!" Blacktail howled and jumped towards her. "Shadow Ball!" Whitetail got to her feet and jumped to the side.

"Take this!" she yelled and jumped onto Blacktail. The two eevees fell to the floor, rolling around and burying their teeth into one another. Right then Yena, who had gotten lost behind, ran up to Marionette, Dusk and Spirit, who watched the battle.

"What the hell do you mean about that eevee being a princess?" she asked. Whitetail knocked Blacktail away from her and continued running.

"Come back, you little...!" Marionette yelled and followed her.

"We'll explain later." Dusk said and followed her. Spirit and Blacktail also followed, and Yena, after hesitation, also followed them. Whitetail turned around and fired some Shadow Balls against them, before using Shadow Force and vanishing.

"Where did she go?" Yena questioned, but no one answered. The commanders just kept on running.

* * *

Whitetail slipped into her, Shadow's and Aura's room. She patted at Aura.

"Aura! The commanders! Yena! Betrayal!" she stammered.

"...What?" Aura, still half asleep, asked while rubbing her eyes. Right then, the door flew open, and Felina stepped inside.

"What the hell have you been up to?" she hissed and stared at Whitetail. "I had just fallen asleep when I woke up to some noise!"

"It wasn't me alone!" Whitetail yelled. Then she stopped and glared at Felina. "Wait a minute. Did you sleep beside Mighty?" Felina didn't answer Whitetail's frustrated stare. She twitched her whiskers.

"I still hear noise..." she muttered. Right then, the commanders burst into the room.

"There!" Blacktail yelled.

"Who are they?" Felina questioned in confusion. She let out a scream as Blacktail jumped towards her, using Bite to grab her neck.

"Silence." Blacktail hissed. If the situation hadn't been this serious, Whitetail would've laughed at it. An eevee, holding on to a much bigger persian without any kind of problems.

"And you call **us** weak." Aura said and charged up an Aura Sphere. Then she fired it towards Blacktail, who was hit and thrown into the closest wall. Felina stared in awe as Shadow used Volt Tackle to knock away Dusk, who had tried to sneak up from behind Aura while she attacked Blacktail.

"You like that?" Whitetail asked with a smirk. "Then take a look at **THIS**! **Claws of Light and Darkness**!" She lunged her claws towards Marionette, who barely avoided the claws, and with them, the risk to get scars for life. Whitetail accidently flew into the wall and destroyed it completely.

"Yeah, look at our awesome friend." Aura said sarcastically. Just then, Yena stepped inside.

"Princess Yena, run!" Felina yelled. "They're killers... Or something!" Yena grinned evilly.

"I find no reason to run away from someone I personally ordered to do this." she then said. "Felina, don't protest. I will become the queen, and I'm not going to let my older brother get in the way!" Felina stared at Yena in shock.

"What?" she yelled. "You're intending to kill King Nightfang? And Darkfur, too?" Yena nodded. Then she turned to the commanders.

"What are you waiting for?" she spat. "Kill them!" Blacktail twitched his ears, seeming annoyed to be ordered by her, but he still was about to jump towards Whitetail, still down from her crash into the wall.

"Thunder Fang!" a voice suddenly echoed, and Mighty jumped out of the hole in the wall, his fangs sparkling with lightning bolts. He then buried his teeth into Blacktail's tail and threw him onto Spirit. "You four leave my friends be, now!" he hissed, eyes shining with fury.

"Mighty!" Marionette and Dusk yelled in unison.

"You know my brother?" Yena questioned in confusion.

"Your brother?" Marionette yelled in shock. "Mighty used to be our companion! We've known him for a long time already!"

"So you mean you're friends with the one I wanted you to kill?" Yena hissed.

"No, no, no! We **used** to be friends, that's alll!" Spirit said. Come on, let's get this done and then go back to inform Lord Darkrai that Team Saviours are out of the way and that we're one step closer to get Arceus' throne!"

"Darkrai? Arceus?" Yena asked. The commanders didn't answer. They turned towards Team Saviours, looking ready for a battle. Felina stepped out of the way, looking confused and scared.

"Get ready." Blacktail said and started charging a Shadow Ball. Marionette started charging a Dark Pulse, Dusk charged up a Hyper Beam and Spirit was intending to use Giga Impact. Shadow and Aura started charging Volt Tackle and Aura Sphere respectively, and Mighty's fangs became infused with ice, a sign of Ice Fang.

"You won't ever get my mother's throne!" Whitetail hissed and bared her claws. "Claws of..."

"**STOP!**" someone suddenly yelled. Everyone froze and turned to the entrance. Nightfang stood there, a serious and judging stare at everyone in the room.

"Father..." Mighty said silently. "How come you're awake?"

"Of course I am awake. You had so much noise that I'm surprised that it didn't wake the entire castle. There will be no fights in my castle as long as I am the king." Nightfang spoke in a serious and calm tone. Then he turned to Yena. "I heard everything, Yena. I'm very disaapointed with you."

"Silence!" Yena yelled and jumped towards her father, intending to attack. Nightfang made a quick leap to the side, surprising considering his age, grabbed Yena's neck and pinned her to the ground.

"I too have King Yen's blood in my veins, and with it, King Yen's fighting skills, just like you. But unlike you, I've trained for a longer time that you've existed." he said, still completely calm. Yena growled furiously and tried to struggle to get free, but she had no chance against her father.

"King Nightfang, think about your age..." Felina said, but Nightfang cast a single glare at her that made her stay silent.

"This needs to be solved in a serious battle." Nightfang said and turned his steady gaze to Mighty. "Prepare yourself, Darkfur. Tomorrow you will be facing off against your sister in a battle for the throne."

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter... Please, review! By the way, I've created a roleplaying forum! Anyone, care to join? All readers of this story, I hope you want to roleplay with me! Yes, I will participate myself. The forum is called Pokémon RPG! Jewels of the Legends! Please, I'd love you to participate! Anyone that wants can do it!


	12. Battle! Mighty VS Yena!

**A/N: I know that many people have read this story and ignored the review button. This will be the _last_ chapter if I don't get any more reviews. This is not a joke. I'm serious. So, Now that I've said that, enjoy the chapter and _REVIEW_.**

* * *

**_Battle! Mighty VS Yena!_**

Next morning, Team Saviours went to the battlefield outside the castle, waiting for Nightfang to come and start the battle.

"Seems like your sister is plotting something." Aura said and cast a glare at Yena, who was standing on the other side of the field, conversing with the commanders. Blacktail had a vicious grin on his face.

"I know." Mighty said. "I didn't expect her to do this fair and square." He twitched his ears. "Still, I feel no fear for her. I'm older and stronger than her."

"Why did you never tell us who you really are, Mighty?" Shadow asked. Mighty sighed.

"This tribe isn't exactly... liked by Arceus to say it that way." he said. Whitetail watched the mightyena. After her night tour to the library she knew exactly what he was talking about. Shadow and Aura, on the other hand, looked confused. Nightfang approached them, looking a bit tired.

"So, are you ready?" he questioned, turned to Mighty. Mighty nodded and stepped out on the battlefield. Yena smirked viciously and followed him. As the two siblings stood face to face, staring at each other with violence seen in their eyes, Nightfang sat down on the ground on the side of the field. Whitetail, Shadow and Aura stood beside him, and the commanders stood on the other side of him. Blacktail yawned and turned to Spirit and started whispering something to him. The spiritomb chuckled lightly.

"They're planning something." Shadow whispered. "I wonder if they're intending to attack us after the battle." Then he seemed to realize something, closed his eyes and put his hands against each other. A moment later, he opened his eyes. "Yup, they are. At least Blacktail is. He considers Mighty the strongest of us, and he will be tired after the battle. So..."

"You used mind-reading!" Aura whispered. "But Shadow, that's a bit..."

"Unfair, yes Aura, but it doesn't matter now!" Whitetail said. "Everything's allowed in this game we're playing! Hey, how dares that name-mimicker say that Mighty is stronger than me? I gave him those scars! I'll show that idiot..." She was about to attack Blacktail, but Nightfang elegantly captured her tail and placed her back on the ground.

"The battle is starting now, and I'd rather want everyone to stay calm and collected until it ends." His voice was calm, but it generated anger. Whitetail sighed, but she nodded.

"Okay."

"Then..." Nightfang started, his eyes gleaming with power. "...let the battle start!"

"Finally!" Yena hissed and started running towards Mighty. He jumped into the air to avoid her, but she then jumped into the air and buried her into his belly.

"She must've learned that from Blacktail!" Whitetail hissed as Mighty let out a howl of pain and Blacktail laughed a little. Yena let go of Mighty and jumped back to the ground, while he crashed into it and just barely managed to get up before Yena attacked him again and this time grabbed his neck. Nightfang watched the battle, no clear expression shown in his face. He was the only one looking rather calm. Blacktail seemed to be enjoying himself, and the rest of the commanders looked a bit stressed.

"Ehm... King Nightfang, how long will they continue fighting?" Aura asked carefully as they saw Mighty getting more and more beaten up. Whitetail already could guess the answer when Nightfang opened his mouth to speak.

"Until death."

"Shit." Whitetail, Shadow and Aura stated in unison. Mighty already had wounds over his entire body, but he still forced himself to get up. Yena watched him, laughing.

"You're losing, Darkfur!" she said. "You'll die, and father too." Mighty forced himself to stand up, his eyes closed in pain. Nightfang gritted his teeth.

"Darkfur!" he then yelled. "Do you remember what I taught you some days before you were banished?" Mighty's eyes snapped open, and they were full of hope. Then he smiled. He started running, then he jumped into the air and started spinning.

"What's that?" Shadow asked. "I've never seen something like that!"

"Is it a move?" Aura asked.

"Not quite." Nightfang said. "That is King Yen's secret special tecnique, which has been passed down from father to son for many generations. It is called Zetsu Tenrou Battouga." Mighty spinned in the air towards Yena, who dodged the attack just barely. Even if the attack only touched her side very little, it ripped open a serious-looking wound.

"That wasn't going according to your idea, Blacktail." Marionette stated. "Let's get outta here! That attack looks **deadly**!" She started running, quickly followed by Dusk and Spirit. Blacktail gave Whitetail a furious glare, before he started running after his companions. Mighty flew towards a tree, quickly stopped the attack, jumped against the tree and came back towards Yena, who this time had no chance to avoid it, starting to use another Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. Aura closed her eyes and hid behind Shadow, fearing what she thought was to come.

But Mighty didn't give her a final blow. Just before he was to hit her, he stopped the attack and landed beside her.

"I guess I won." he stated calmly. As Yena gave him a questioning look, he added: "I couldn't kill my own sister, idiot."

"Those are true words of a king, Darkfur." Nightfang said and stepped over to his children. "You are very noble. You really suit to by my heir."

"No." Mighty said. Everyone stared at him. "I won't be your heir. I am a part of Team Saviours. Yena can have the throne, if she just promises not to try killing anyone again." Yena stared at her brother in complete shock.

"Do you mean that?" she asked. "Would you do that?" Mighty nodded. Nightfang smiled.

"If that's your wish, Darkf... I mean Mighty, I accept it. Yena will be my heir, and you will leave with these... saviours or what you called them. It is your choice in life, and I won't stop you."

"Thank you." Mighty said and bowed to his father. Then he walked over to Team Saviours. "I promise I'll visit you."

"Good luck, Darkfur." Nightfang said with a smile. As they started walking away, ready to head for the Northern Desert, Mighty turned back one final time.

"And greet Felina that I'm not going to marry her!"

* * *

A/N: Zetsu Tenrou Battouga belongs to Yoshihiro Takahashi and his manga Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. I wrote this chapter in honor of him just because I got his autograph some weeks ago when he visited Finland... :) It's a great manga, I really suggest you to read it! And as I told you before, review if you want me to continue!


	13. The fifth member

A/N: Thank you, thank you for all the reviews. I got enough motivation to write another chapter.

* * *

**_The fifth member_**

"Have you guys never considered getting a GPS?" Whitetail asked as Aura studied the map, her eyes narrowed.

"Shut up." Aura muttered. "We'll reach the desert soon. Finally."

"Yeah, we definitely need to hurry." Shadow said. "Aura, how many places does Arceus want us to go to?"

"Well, there's the Northern Desert, where we're heading now." Aura pointed at the desert on the map. "And then there's Blaze Cave, on this isolated island in the north. Also, Blizzard Island in the south is a place we have to head to. And don't forget Bottomless Sea! It's... well, in the middle of the sea."

"Wait a minute." Shadow said. "All those places... Blaze Cave is the habit of a legendary... Entei. And at Mt. Avalanche, situated on Blizzard Island, there's Articuno, also a legendary. And in Bottomless Sea, Kyogre, the Ruler of Seas, is said to live! And Northern Desert isn't far away from Mesprit! Why don't the pokémon there believe in Arceus?"

"I wonder..." Mighty, who had remained silent since they left the Tribe of Wilderness, said. "Those legendaries... What if they let the pokémon believe that Arceus didn't create the world?"

"Mesprit wouldn't do that!" Whitetail yelled. Then she hesitated. "Or maybe she would. I don't know her well enough to answer that question. But I bet that my mother would be really pissed if she found out that! Haha, I'd love seeing her screaming at someone else than me for once!"

"Just let's go now!" Aura yelled. "We'll find out when we get there! Come on!" She started walking, and the others followed. Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Little brother! Where are you?" Suddenly a pidgey flew out of the forest and collided into Mighty.

"Hey! Watch out!" Mighty howled and bared his fangs to the pidgey.

"Eeek! Sorry!" the pidgey yelled. "Excuse me, Mr. Mightyena, but I'm looking for my little brother, and I can't find him anywhere!"

"Who do you think you are?" Mighty hissed at the pidgey. "Getting in someone's way like that!"

"Mighty, calm down!" Aura said and knocked Mighty to the side. "Hello there. I'm Aura. Who are you?" The pidgey still looked scared, but he seemed relieved that Aura wasn't yelling at him too.

"I'm Feather." he said. They both stared at each other. Whitetail seemed a bit puzzled.

"Feather..." she muttered. "Feather... Where have I possibly heard that name before? It sounds familiar..." Shadow then realized why the name was familiar.

"Aura, your partner in your first life was a pidgeot called Feather!" he said. "Could it be? That Arceus..."

"...reincarnated him too?" Whitetail finished. "That could be possible." Feather stared at them all in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"That you and I could've been partners in a former life." Aura said and gazed at him curiously. "There's something about him that feels familiar..."

"Ah, love at first sight, eh?" Whitetail teased her.

"Go to Hell, Whitetail!" Aura yelled and fired an Aura Sphere against her. "He's just a child, even younger than me! Despites, I'm already in love with S... With someone else!" she said quickly as she noticed Shadow looking at her.

"Oh, and who could that possibly be?" Whitetail questioned sarcastically. "I mean, it's clear, Aura, that you like him." Aura blushed and Whitetail laughed. "You know, Aura, why don't you just ask him if he..." Mighty ended the conversation between Aura and Whitetail by turning to Feather again.

"So, where did you last see your little brother, Feather?" he asked. When he saw Feather's stunned stare, he added: "We're an exploration team. It's our job to find lost pokémon. So tell me, where did you last see him? We could help you find him, if you need our help."

"Well..." Feather said nervously. "He's not lost for real. We're just playing hide and seek." Mighty stared at him in shock. "But if you want to, you can help me to find him anyway!" he added quickly. Mighty let out an annoyed sigh. Whitetail, Aura and Shadow started laughing at him.

"Aaaargh!" Mighty yelled and glared at Feather furiously. "You idiot! You're wasting away our time!"

"Big bro!" Another pidgey came flying into Mighty from behind. Mighty let out a shocked howl as Feather's little brother rammed him to the ground. "You never came to find me, so I came to find you instead! Oh, who's the old man on the ground?"

"Mighty, get up now!" Shadow said. "We have to go on."

"I'm not old!" Mighty hissed and tried to snap Feather's little brother. "I just became adult!"

"Mighty, let's go now!" Aura said. "You don't have time for pidgey hunting now."

"All right." Mighty sighed. "I'm just happy that I don't have to meet that kid ever again." he whispered to the rest of his team as they started walking away from the two pidgeys.

"Wait!" Feather yelled. "Little bro, could you tell mother that I'm leaving because I'm going to join an exploration team?"

"Okay!" the smaller pidgey replied and flew off. Feather flew over to Shadow, Aura, Whitetail and Mighty and landed on Mighty's back.

"I'm coming too!" he stated happily.

"Haha, Mighty, looks like you're not getting rid of Feather just quite yet!" Shadow said and laughed. Mighty just growled to himself as the team continued onward, towards the Northern Desert.

* * *

A/N: So, now Team Saviours have another member! In the next chapter, they'll reach the Northern Desert! Stay tuned for more adventures!


	14. The aura guardian and the desert king

A/N: There's been over a MONTH since my last update? It's about time to do something about it, don't you think so?

* * *

**_The aura guardian and the desert king_**

"So... This is the desert?" Feather asked and landed on Mighty's head. The mightyena cast a few looks around him, watching the sand everywhere around him.

"It sure is..."

"I wonder where the pokémon are?" Aura asked as she studied the map. "I'm very curious, I want to know why they don't believe in Arce... Hey!"

"What's inside of this?" Feather asked and snatched her bag. He opened it and started checking through it. He then took out a yellow bandana. "What's this for?"

"It's a thing we got from a mission once." Shadow explained. "It makes your stats better."

"I want it!" Feather yelled and tied it around his neck.

"Well, whatever." Aura said and took the bag back. "As long as I get to keep the bag."

"Hey, guys!" Whitetail yelled from a few metres forward. "Can you sense something special right here?" Everyone else approached her. Mighty immediately pressed his nose against the ground.

"I can feel a scent." he said and walked onward, following the scent. "But it stops... Right here." He started digging at the spot, and soon discovered a path under the ground. "This must be some kind of entrance to their lair." Aura stepped forward and placed her hand at the ground.

"I can sense some auras down there." she stated and slided down into the hole.

"Wait, Aura, don't go down there alone!" Shadow said. He and Mighty quickly followed, and Whitetail knocked Feather down into the hole before following her teammates.

* * *

"It's getting dark..." Aura said. They continued through the underground path, and there was no light at all.

"Well, what if we should try this out, then?" Shadow asked and released a bright light from his body.

"Oh, that's the Light Screen you used in the Dark Void!" Whitetail yelled. Feather stared at Shadow with big eyes.

"That's COOL!" he yelled.

"Both of you, keep quiet!" Mighty hissed. "We don't know how friendly the desert pokémon are, so... Crap." After that last statement, everyone noticed the two pokémon, a nidoking and a nidoqueen, that stood in the shadows, gazing at them with furious eyes.

"Yup, I agree with you, Mighty." Whitetail stated. "Shut up, everyone, I'll fix this." Then she stepped forward. "Ahem. I am Whitetail, daughter of Arceus, almighty Creator of this universe, and..." She stopped as the two pokémon started laughing wildly at her. "Hey! What's so fun about that?"

"So ridiculous." the nidoqueen said. "How is it possible that someone still thinks that Arceus exists? Do you understand that, Kiru?"

"Definitely... not." Kiru the nidoking replied. "So... What should we do with them, Kina?"

"Let's bring them to Master Crush." Kina replied and grabbed Feather. "You're all coming with us, or I'm going to do something nasty to this little guy." Team Saviours, having no choice, followed Kina deeper into the darkness, while Kiru walked behind them, just to be sure that they wouldn't be able to run away. They soon came into a huge room with torches on the walls. In the middle of the room, a tyranitar sat on the top of a big rock.

"Master Crush, my sister and I captured these strangers!" Kiru said. "They're babbling something about Arceus!"

"Oh, not again." Crush muttered in annoyance. "As if that dusknoir hadn't been enough... Although, he already made me promise to keep believing in his version of the story."

"A dusknoir?" Whitetail spoke up. "Did he happen to have this... black necklace thing around his neck?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Crush grinned viciously. "Whatever. I'll listen to your version if one of you defeat me in battle. And **I** get to pick my opponent." His eyes passed over all the members of Team Saviours. Then he spoke up. "The riolu will be my opponent. I will show you my power! Get ready!" He crawled down from the rock.

"Why me?" Aura whispered. Then she stepped forward. "As a member of Team Saviours, I won't ever back down from a challenge... even if I'd want to..." Crush laughed meanly.

"You don't stand a chance, girl!" he yelled and fired off a Stone Edge towards her. She dodged and used Force Palm, aiming at his face. He opened his mouth, grabbed her and threw her into a wall. Shadow was about to rush forward to help her, but Mighty stopped him.

"Don't." he said. "Aura is, after all, one of the prophecy trio. Don't you believe in her power?" Shadow froze as he said that, and then, relaxed.

"Of course I do, but..."

"Then let me prove it!" Aura spoke up as she got to her feet. "I know that I might not be that strong, but..." She glared at Crush, a new fire burning in her eyes. "...when I'm pissed off, no one's going to get in my way." If her teammates had been able to see her aura right then, they would've seen the usually faint blue light blazing like a flame.

"Who are you?" Crush asked as Aura stepped towards him.

"I am the aura guardian." she replied. "Be prepared for the battle of your life." Crush laughed again.

"Battle of my life? I highly doubt that." he smirked and fired a Hyper Beam against Aura, who got hit. An explosion occured, and smoke filled the cave.

"Aura!" Shadow, Whitetail and Feather yelled, about to dash forward. But as the smoke disappeared, Aura still stood up, arms crossed, not looking hurt at all.

"Ever heard of the move Endure?" she asked as Crush stared at her in shock. "With the most simple of moves, you can take down even the strongest opponents, if you've got brain enough how to use the moves." She then charged towards Crush and hit him in the face with Force Palm.

"You little...!" Crush growled and used another Hyper Beam. This time, Aura dodged it and used Aura Sphere against him before he got any chance to react. While he was still shocked over the first Aura Sphere, Aura fired off some more Aura Spheres, making him trip over.

"She's winning!" Feather cheered. "Go Aura! Go Aura!" Shadow couldn't but smile as he saw how much Feather reminded him of a certain pidgeot right now. Crush got to his feet again, just as Aura fired another Aura Sphere against him. He then used Protect and created a shield around his body. The Aura Sphere bounced away from the shield and almost hit Kiru, who had to jump to the side.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked with a smirk. Aura started running towards him. She jumped into the air and slammed her fist, which went straight through the shield, straight into Crush's face. He collapsed to the ground, defeated.

"That was... Feint, wasn't it?" Shadow asked. Mighty nodded.

"Yes, Feint is a move that works even if the foe has used Protect." he said.

"Wow... Guys, can you explain how I did this?" Aura suddenly looked very confused as she watched Crush on the ground. "I don't recall anything after being thrown into the wall..." Her teammates stared at her, eyes wide.

"Hey!" Kina yelled. "You beat Master Crush! You're not getting out of here alive!" She and Kiru stepped towards Team Saviours.

"I get the feeling that we should run." Whitetail stated. Her teammates nodded, and they started running away to escape the two angry desert pokémon.

* * *

A/N: Some important information. This story consists of three so-called arcs. This one, the first(and longest) arc, will end in about three chapters. The plot will change a bit after that, and the story's getting different and more(in my opinion) thrilling. We'll be seeing more of Darkrai and the commanders, too... Until next time(which hopefully won't take this long again), see ya!


	15. The new threat

_**The new threat**_

Team Saviours travelled on for many days, until they finally reached the sea. They didn't know what to do, though. They would somehow have to get across the sea to be able to contnue their mission. But since none of them could swim and only Feather could fly, they had a little dilemma.

"I won't swim." Whitetail stated and touched the water with her paw. "Brrr, it's freezing! Shadow, why can't you just try to contact another legendary?"

"I don't think I'll do that." Shadow replied. "We've disturbed them enough. We should be able to cope on our own."

"That's true." Mighty said. "They'll start thinking of us as children that can't do anything on their own if we do that. We should use our skills and wits to get ourselves out of this situation."

"I think we should contact them." Aura said. "There is no possible way of solving this without doing it! We've done enough already! We already know that Darkrai is behind this, there's no need to know the details!"

"Hey, why are we even doing this?" Feather asked. "Why can't we just go to Treasure Town? I've always wanted to go there!"

"Not now, Feather!" Whitetail yelled at him. But before she got to say anything else, a bright light appeared before them, and when it disappeared, Reshiram was standing in front of them.

"Reshiram!" Aura yelled in surprise. "Why are you here?" The white dragon didn't have his usual kind smile, he seemed very serious.

"We don't have time to discuss this, Lady Aura." he said. "Climb onto my back, all four..." He spotted Feather. "...no, five of you. We're going to the Hall of Origin."

"Why?" Whitetail asked as she used Shadow Force to reappear on Reshiram's head. "Does my mother expect us to be finished with the mission already? We're not even halfway through it!"

"Your mission can wait." Reshiram said calmly as the rest of Team Saviours made their way onto his back. "This is much more important."

"What could be more important than finishing the mission Arceus gave us?" Shadow asked as Reshiram flew off. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes." Reshiram replied. "I don't know exactly what it is about. I only know that it was something that made Arceus fall down from her throne in surprise."

"Well, then it must be really serious." Aura said. "I can't imagine Arceus doing that without a reason."

"Arceus?" Feather questioned. "Who's that?"

"You don't know that?" Mighty yelled in shock. "Oh no, I knew we shouldn't have taken him with us."

"Well, if you live far from the civilization and are as young as him, you wouldn't know either." Aura stated.

"You forget that I lived in the Tribe of Wilderness." Mighty said. "It's quite the same. But I knew who Arceus was when I was his age!"

"Yeah, but the Tribe's history is tied to Arceus." Whitetail said, surprising everyone. "Oh, didn't I tell you that I sneaked into Nightfang's library and found out something pretty interesting! Did you know that Mighty's ancestor, King Yen, killed your mentor in your former life, Aura? And that my mother hates the Tribe because of that? Good she doesn't know where Mighty comes from..."

"Interesting." Reshiram, who seemed annoyed to have been forgotten, said. "I think she would value that piece of information a lot, Whitetail."

"You're not telling her!" Whitetail hissed and made a move with her paws as if she was about to unleash Claws of Light and Darkness. "Or else..."

"All right, I won't." Reshiram said as the beautiful golden and white palace that was the Hall of Origin came into view. He landed elegantly just outside the entrance, and Team Saviours jumped off.

"Wow!" Feather yelled and stared at the palace. "I've never seen such a thing!"

"I'll be seeing you another time." Reshiram said and flew off. Team Saviours together started walking inside.

"Well, last time we got lost, but this time you don't have to worry!" Whitetail stated. "During the time I've spent here, I've learned to find my way perfectly! This way!"

Ten minutes later, after Whitetail leading them through the complicated labyrinth that all the rooms formed, Aura sighed.

"We're lost, Whitetail."

"I know!" Whitetail yelled in frustration. "I HATE THIS DAMN HALL!" she yelled even louder and sat down on the floor.

"I told you not to call it 'the damn hall'." a calm feminine voice came from behind them. Arceus stood behind them, watching them in curiosity.

"Arceus!" Shadow and Aura yelled happily.

"Mum! Hi!" Whitetail yelled and jumped onto Arceus and climbed onto her head. "Is Dad anywhere around?" Arceus suddenly looked worried.

"Giratina is not here right now, but I believe he will be coming back soon." she replied.

"Who are you? Are you Whitetail's mum? Cool! But she doesn't look like you." Feather said. Arceus cast an annoyed look at Feather, which soon turned into a shocked stare.

"Could that be... Feather?" she whispered and watched him closely. "Yes... You have the same aura as him... I had not expected this..."

"Anyway!" Whitetail jumped down from the top of Arceus' head. "Why did you send Reshiram to get us here?" Arceus stopped staring at Feather.

"Early this morning, Giratina returned from his regular morning flight. He told me something very shocking."

"What? Did he tell you he has a crush on someone else?" Whitetail asked as innocently as someone asking that question can sound. Arceus gave her daughter a murderous glare.

"Giratina would never do such a thing." she spat before continuing. "The Pokémon World was, until early this morning, a land with no enemies, except for Darkrai and the shadow army. But now, there is a new threat."

"What threat?" Mighty asked. "What could be as serious as Darkrai?"

"It is something our land hasn't seen since 3.000 years ago." Arceus said. "Humans."

* * *

A/N: I said in the last chapter that the next arc would begin in three chapters, but I made a change in the story to make it start already in the next chapter!

So, the first arc is finished now! And I think it'l be easier to write the next one, because I've been looking forward to it for so long!

Make sure to review! The next chapter will be up faster if I get a lot of reviews!

~EmeraldEevee97


	16. The meeting of two races

A/N: Finally! Here is the start of arc 2, The Humans! (The first arc could be called, hmm, The Mission.) And third arc... Shall remain a secret for now.

* * *

_**The**** meeting of two races**_

"HUMANS?" Whitetail questioned and stared at Arceus. "You're kidding, right?" Arceus shook her head.

"No. I am not." she said, sounding angry, but somehow, she managed to keep her calm. "They arrived here this morning. They came over the sea, with their ships. I have sent Giratina to speak with them, to find out what they are doing here. He will be back soon, I hope."

"I am back already." a voice echoed out of nowhere, and Giratina appeared in the room, apparently from using Shadow Force. Feather shrieked like a little girl.

"Eeek! Big monster!" he yelled and hid behind Mighty. "Grumpy, protect me!"

"It's Mighty, not Grumpy." Mighty hissed to Feather, before turning to Giratina and bowing respectfully. "Lord Giratina. It has been too long."

"Mighty, there's no need to bow to me." Giratina said with a smile. Then he turned serious again. "Arceus, the leader of the humans, a man named Fortis, has asked to meet you. So I set up a meeting between our races tomorrow."

"Good." Arceus gave him a nod. "Inform all the other legendaries to come here tomorrow morning."

"Every single one?" Giratina asked. Arceus nodded.

"Yes." she said. "Except Darkrai, of course. That traitor has no right to enter the Hall of Origin anymore. Not after what he did to you." She looked at Giratina with love in her eyes. Then she turned to Team Saviours. "Prepare yourself. Tomorrow will be important. And also, if you wish to speak during this meeting, I wish you to adress me as Queen Arceus, and Giratina as Lord Giratina."

"Well, that second one'll be easy for Grum... I mean Mighty." Whitetail finished her sentence as Mighty gave her an angry glare. "What? Feather just happened to call you that, and I thought it suited!"

"You also have to adress Whitetail as Princess Whitetail." Arceus quickly interrupted as Mighty was about to grab her daughter's tail with his jaws. "And please, Whitetail, try to behave during this meeting." Whitetail, who had just bitten on to Mighty's tail in return, smiled a sweet, innocent smile.

"Sure, Mum!"

* * *

Next morning, every legendary pokémon came to Hall of Origin. Arceus spent a lot of time telling everyone, especially Feather, Whitetail, and some of the more childish legendaries, how to behave on the meeting.

"She really is serious about this." Shadow stated as Arceus lectured Feather for calling her 'Whitetail's Mum' for the fifth time.

"That is how Arceus is." Giratina said with a smile. He and Shadow had retreated to a corner of the room to stay out of Arceus' sight, just to avoid being complained at. "Always strict and serious when it comes to official meetings and Whitetail, but in private, she really is so se..." He never finished that sentence, because Arceus just cast a glare at him, showing clearly that she wanted him to keep his mouth shut about whatever he was going to say. Giratina silenced, and he and Shadow remained totally quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, did the humans tell you anything about why they were here?" Shadow asked, to end the silence, that suddenly felt a bit awkward.

"No, they didn't." Giratina replied. "Fortis, their leader, said this: 'We wish to see the ruler of your land, or of the closest pack, or any leader figure you have.' He seemed to think that we were some sort of wild animals." He smirked. "Well, that, of course, is what the wild pokémon are. But we're not all wild pokémon, are we?"

"Definitely not." Shadow said, and thought about the wild pokémon, unable to speak, and seemingly at a low level of intelligence.

"Well, anyway, I told Fortis: 'That would be our queen, then. Arceus.' He seemed to find it amusing that our current leader had the same name as the leader of our land at the time the humans left. I didn't mind telling him that Arceus then and Arceus now are the same person." Giratina said. "Neither did I mind telling him who I was, and that I happen to be the killer of a human..." He sighed and watched Shadow.

"It's not your fault!" Shadow said quickly. "It's Darkrai's fault."

"Right." Giratina said, but as he floated over to Arceus to ask her about something, Shadow understood that Giratina was feeling guilty about everything that had happened.

* * *

"Bored." Whitetail muttered as she sat beside Arceus, who was sitting on her throne. On Arceus' other side, Giratina was situated, and on Whitetail's other side, Shadow, Aura, Mighty and Feather were standing. The other legendaries were standing around the room, in the positions Arceus had told them to, waiting for the arrival of the humans.

"Don't do anything dumb, Whitetail." Shadow whispered from beside her. "If you make Arceus mad at you now, no one knows what the consequenses will be."

"All right." Whitetail muttered, before adding to herself. "I'm still bored."

"They're coming!" Victini suddenly burst into the room, twitching her ears in excitement. "Arceus, they're..." As she noticed Arceus' glare, she whispered: "Sorry. **Queen** Arceus, they're coming."

And indeed did they come. Into the room, about twenty humans made their way. Most of them looked scared, some of them confused, and a few even looked angry. But the man walking forward all the others, who everyone immediately realized had to be Fortis, only looked proud.

Fortis was a man in his late thirties; his red hair reached down to his shoulders, and he had a short red beard. His brown eyes drifted around the room, watching all the unique creatures that were gathered before him. He wore a golden cloak, which looked very valuable.

"You must be Arceus." Fortis said and stepped forward, meeting Arceus' gaze. "I am Fortis, the one who has been chosen to lead this group of explorers."

"Why have you come here?" Arceus asked, interrupting Fortis just as he was about to continue speaking. "You call yourself explorers. But I am sure that there is something more to the story." Fortis looked annoyed with the interruption, but he continued.

"We are here to take back what belong to us." Fortis said. "You might not be aware of it, but 3.000 years ago, this land belonged..."

"To us!" Giratina spat, seeming very angry over Fortis' speech. "Not to you humans! You came here and took the land by violence!"

"Calm down, Giratina." Arceus said, looking a bit worried. Shadow now noticed that a young man with long yellow hair tied up in a ponytail, maybe nineteen years old, fixed his eyes at Giratina, staring at him intensely.

"Fortis!" he then yelled, and Shadow thought that the voice reminded him barely of something. "That has to be him! Giratina the Killer, from the old legends!"

"Silence, Draconis." Fortis hissed to the young man, but the mistake had already been done. Giratina looked terribly furious, something Shadow hadn't seen since back at the time they were fighting him, but Shadow also noticed the pain in his eyes.

"Killer?" he spat, his voice distorted with fury, and stared at Draconis. "That might be true, in its own way. But, young one, I warn you. You have insulted me, and for that you may have to pay!"

"So it is you, then?" Draconis asked, his voice sounding angry too. "You, the human slaughterer!" Giratina roared in fury, a sound that made everyone flinch, even most of the legendaries.

"How dare you?" he hissed and was just about to attack Draconis, but Arceus stopped him with her psychic powers.

"Calm, Giratina." she said, but Shadow could detect fury in her voice too. "Fortis, I believe that this discussion should be quit, for now. You may return to your ships and wait there for time being."

"Accepted." Fortis said, but he didn't look very happy about it. He and all the other humans left the room, but Draconis cast a strange gaze at Giratina as he left; the gaze was filled with fury, but also with something else that made Shadow worried. He looked exultant.

* * *

A/N: So, now you've been introduced to even more characters! Fortis means strong in Latin, and Draconis means dragon in Latin, in case you're curious where I took the names from.

Also, thanks to Last Warrior 7, who gave me the motivation to write the next chapter! I hope you review, that would help me to keep my new motivation up!

~EmeraldEevee97


	17. History Of Humans And Pokémon

A/N: You could as well call this a sort of bonus chapter, to make sure everyone's keeping up with the history of my personal Pokémon universe. Altough, there are some things of importance in this chapter, so you should read it anyway. and I'm sorry I haven't updated, I have just not been in writing mood lately.

* * *

_**History Of Humans And Pokémon**_

"Hey, guys!" Whitetail yelled. They were still in Hall of Origin, as Arceus had asked them to stay until the crisis with the humans had been solved. But said creator of the universe had now disappeared to unknown location along with Giratina, probably to have a secret meeting to plan how to get rid of the humans.

"I found this big... Ouch!" Whitetail's voice echoed from another room. Aura sighed and went inside. This room was filled with bookshelves, and on the floor, Whitetail was sitting, her tail stuck under a big white book.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, as he, Mighty and Feather came into the room.

"This book." Whitetail said and dragged the book off her tail. "It looked interesting."

"Let's see." Shadow walked over to the book. It had big, golden letters, which said **History Of Humans And Pokémon**. "Well then, let's have a look at what it contains." He opened the book, just to reveal a lot of text written in beautiful handwriting, illustrated with gorgeous pictures.

"Can we read it?" Feather asked.

"Sure. It looks interesting." Mighty said.

"Aura, do you want to start?" Shadow asked and gave the book to Aura. Aura nodded, and started reading.

"_As the Pokémon World was created, Arceus started with creating Dialga, Ruler of Time, Palkia, Ruler of Space, and Giratina, Ruler of Antimatter. Then she created Mesprit, the Being of Emotions, Uxie, the Being of Knowledge, and Azelf, the Being of Willpower. These seven were the first members of The Council Of Legendaries._

_She also divided light and darkness. From the light Reshiram, the White Dragon, came to be, and from the darkness came Zekrom, the Black Dragon. What was left in between became Kyurem, the Gray Dragon._

_Arceus shaped the Hall of Origin and Earth, which she divided into land and sea, to be ruled by Groudon and Kyogre respectively. She also created Rayquaza to keep peace between the two of them. __She created Regigigas to shape the continents, and during the ages of light that came, Regirock, Regice and Registeel came to be. She created Mew, the Being of Life, and gave him the responsibility to fill the planet with new kinds of pokémon. And all was well._

Wow, this book sure has a lot to tell!" Aura stated and handed over the book to Feather. "Your turn."

"_Eventually, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza were driven into a wild war that raged for a hundred years. During that battle, many kinds of pokémon perished. Aerodactyl is one example of one of the pokémon kinds that became very rare after that war._

_When Rayquaza finally managed to stop the raging Rulers of Land and Sea, Earth was in ruins. The entire creation of Arceus had been destroyed._

_Arceus was, of course, enraged, and to be sure that this disaster wouldn't be repeated, she created three pokémon to keep watch over the trio that caused it. Heatran was shaped from the lava of a volcano to guard Groudon. From the deep-sea torrents, Lugia was shaped to watch Kyogre. And from the rainbow in the sky, came Ho-Oh, to keep an eye on Rayquaza._

Your turn, Shadow!" Feather said and gave the book to Shadow, who continued where Feather had stopped.

_"Arceus decided to reshape the planet, and began working with it harder than ever before. She created lush forests and plants, and created Celebi and Shaymin to watch over it. She separated day and night, and with the darkness of the night, she shaped the moon to shine, and with it, Cresselia and_ _Darkrai._"

Shadow frowned at the mentioning of Darkrai, but quickly continued.

"_She shaped wind and thunder, and with it, Tornadus and Thundurus. She created beautiful fields, and put Landuros to watch over them. She created Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos to bring the seasons of winter, spring and summer._

_She created Raikou, Entei and Suicune to roam the land to keep watch over it, so that nothing would go wrong again. She did the same with the seas, where Manaphy and Phione were put to watch, and the skies, where Latias and Latios would fly._

_As time passed, she created a few other legendaries to keep normal, mortal pokémon happy. Jirachi, who could grant wishes, Victini, who could give the power to win, and Meloetta, who gave the mortal pokémon dance and music._

Do you want to read, Mighty?" Shadow asked. Mighty nodded and took the book.

_"As pokémon flourished, Arceus decided to try creating a new kind of race on another continent. The humans. They were, however, foolish and adventurous, and did many cruel experiments on the pokémon which accidently found their way to the land of the humans._

_They once caught Mew, and from a piece of the Being of Life's fur, they created Mewtwo. Mew took pity on the creature created from his DNA, and led Mewtwo to the land across the sea, where Mewtwo could be safe from the humans' clutches._

_After the interference of Mew and the failure of this experiment, the humans found an unnamed ancient pokémon that had been left over from the war between Groudon and Kyogre. They created a new pokémon from it, named Genesect. They also created Deoxys from a space virus._

_Mew, however, had informed the other legendaries of this madness. Arceus was furious of this attempt of playing creator, and led the legendaries on a raid on the humans. In this attack, the legendaries freed Genesect and Deoxys from the humans._

Whitetail, your turn." Mighty stated and threw the book to Whitetail, who caught it and continued to read.

"_This shocked the humans. They had never thought that their victims would strike back. Yet, they became curious. What could be found in that land, on the other side of the sea? They gathered some brave humans and travelled over the sea. At first, the pokémon didn't protest, as they wanted to see if this could be useful for them._

_They were proved wrong. For ten years, the humans enslaved pokémon and treated them like pets. Not only the wild kind, which are like animals in every way, but also the intelligent ones._

_During this time, Arceus created Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion to serve like fighters for justice; later on these three were accompanied by Keldeo, an orphaned pokémon that became legendary due to their interference._

_Notable mortal fighters for justice during this period were Aura the lucario, Feather the pidgeot, Lightning the luxray, Chaos the zoroark and Yen the mightyena. After Yen killed Lightning, and Chaos quit fighting for unknown reasons, only Aura and Feather remained._

_A betrayal took place among the legendary pokémon. Giratina tried to kill Arceus and stole the egg that contained his and Arceus' child, only to drop it into an abyss. Arceus, the legendaries, Aura and Feather tracked him for months. When they finally found him, Giratina fought back, killed Aura and a human who was known by the name Shadow. Arceus then managed to seal Giratina into the Distortion World._" Whitetail frowned. "That's rubbish!"

"Guess whoever wrote this book didn't know the truth." Aura stated and took the book from Whitetail. "_The humans had never thought of pokémon as creatures capable to kill. They were scared and fled from the land of pokémon, back to the other side of the sea, taking some wild pokémon with them, probably to be used for experiments._

_Arceus, physically and emotionally weakened after the battle against Giratina, withdrew into another dimension to recover. But before leaving, she did one last thing. She gifted Aura's soul with the power of rebirth. Feather insisted on getting this power as well, so Arceus gave him the power too._

_This rebirth works in a complicated way. The spirits of Aura and Feather are being passed down generation after generation. The question is that the gift may as well be a curse; as a child is born to the pokémon who hold Aura's and Feather's souls, they die automatically, in order for the spirit to be passed down..._"

Aura stopped reading at this point. Shadow thought he understood why. _When I was born my mother died._ Hadn't Aura said that in the Dark Void? And here was the explanation... If Aura hadn't been part of the prophecy, thus not the reincarnation of the first Aura, her mother wouldn't have died...

"Feather, is your father dead?" Whitetail asked. "How can you then have a little brother?"

"He's my half-brother." Feather replied, sounding much more mature than usually. "I have five other half-siblings too, all younger than me. Dad died when I was born."

"_3.000 years passed._" Mighty said; he had picked up reading from where Aura stopped. "_Nothing of interest really happened, except a few conflicts between legendary pokémon, which Dialga and Palkia, who had put aside their rivalry in order to temporarily replace Arceus, had no problems fixing._

_Trouble started brewing again when Whitetail, long lost daughter of Arceus and Giratina, accidently freed her father from his prison. Because of this, Dialga and Palkia had to come to a decision: they made Mew revive Shadow, turn him into a pikachu and delete his memory, as they suspected that a human-turned pokémon without memory was the only way to complete a prophecy about the ones who had to stop Giratina._

_Shadow met up with Aura, a riolu, who was the reincarnation of Aura the lucario, and together with Whitetail, they started a journey together, forming an Exploration Team: Team Saviours._

_A war raged between The Council of Legendaries and Giratina's shadow army, but the three managed to stop it: it was revealed that the real traitor was Darkrai, who had used mind control on Giratina._"

Shadow took the book again.

"_Arceus awakened, Giratina was freed from Darkrai's clutches, and peace had once again come._

_Half a year later, Whitetail, Shadow, Aura and Mighty, a former commander of the shadow army, embarked on a new quest, later joined by Feather, reincarnated in the shape of a very naive and annoying pidgey._

_Their quest was, however, interrupted by the return of the humans. From Giratina, Shadow_ _received_..." Shadow stopped reading. "It doesn't say anything more. But I don't understand! Giratina hasn't given me anything!"

"Oh, here you are." Arceus suddenly stepped into the room Whitetail quickly took the book from Shadow and hid it under the carpet. "Have you seen Giratina? He left an hour ago, and I haven't seen him since."

"We haven't seen him." Whitetail said, for once being honest.

"And by the way, Shadow, Giratina asked me to give you this." Arceus made a small package levitate over to Shadow, who took it. "I do not know what there is inside, but you can check for yourself." Arceus left the room.

"Phew." Whitetail said and took out the book again. "If Mum had discovered that we're reading her books, she'll..."

Whitetail stopped talking at this point. Because the unfinished sentence in the book had been finished. _...the Griseous Orb._

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Hehe... I'm going to try to write the next chapter quickly!


	18. Giratina's gift

A/N: The next chapter! Yay!

* * *

_**Giratina's gift**_

"_From Giratina, Shadow received the Griseous Orb._" Whitetail stared at the text. Then she quickly closed the book. "That was creepy." Shadow tore the package open, just to find the golden glowing orb mentioned in the book inside of it.

"But why?" was all the pikachu could say. "He needs it himself, doesn't he? Why would he want to give it to me, out of all people?"

"Not really." Whitetail replied. "Dad can survive without the Griseous Orb. He just needs it to stay in his Origin Forme. Remember the shape he had when he just had escaped the Distortion World? He's not like Mum, who will die if she loses all of her life plates."

"And for your other question..." Aura said. "It's because Giratina trusts you, Shadow. At least I think so. I mean, 3.000 years ago, you two were really good friends. You might not remember it, but he still does."

"It's quite an unlikely friendship, isn't it?" Mighty joined the discussion after quitting to stare at the Griseous Orb. "A legendary pokémon and a human boy."

"It was because the human... I... saved him from a pack of zangoose." Shadow(who still had trouble to accept that he and the human boy were the same) said, recalling the memory he had seen long ago.

"Wow. Dad never told me that." Whitetail said with a chuckle. "A pack of zangoose? Honestly, what kind of legendary needs a human to save himself from zangoose?" While Whitetail fell to the floor laughing her head off, Feather took the opened package.

"There's a letter in here." he said and handed the letter to Shadow.

"It's from Giratina!" Shadow stated and inspected the letter.

_To Shadow_

_If you're reading this, Arceus has decided to follow my wishes and give it to you. I have gone off alone to investigate what the humans are planning. I fear that I might not come back, as I don't know what the humans will do if they find me._

_I trust you with this orb in order to give you a chance to figure out the plans of the humans. You sure wonder what I mean now. The orb gives one the ability to shift back to one's original form. Not only me._

_This should mean that you can revert from pokémon to human and back with it. Hopefully, this will be useful for you, Whitetail, Mighty, Aura and Feather if you decide to go spying on the humans._

_I hope you'll succeed to stop the humans from taking our land again. I hope that you choose to fight for justice. Never give up. I'm sure that you can do this. After all, you managed to stop me half a year ago..._

_Tell Whitetail that I'm proud of her._

_~Giratina_

Whitetail stared at the letter over Shadow's shoulder.

"He's gone off to the humans?" Aura questioned. "That's madness!"

"Do you really think that the humans can capture Lord Giratina?" Mighty asked Whitetail, who looked totally broken.

"The humans captured Mew 3.000 years ago." Whitetail replied.

"But he managed to escape." Mighty argued.

"Yeah, but that was 3.000 years ago, as I just said." Whitetail sighed. "Their technology must have got much better since that time! Despites, I just found out that Dad didn't stand a chance against a pack of zangoose!"

"I'm sure Lord Giratina will return." Mighty said and placed his paw on Whitetail's shoulder.

* * *

But Mighty was proven wrong. Giratina didn't return. Arceus soon started getting worried and went looking for him. She didn't find him, no matter how much she searched.

"Why won't you tell her where he went?" Feather asked the other members of Team Saviours just after Arceus had gone out looking for Giratina again.

"She would get mad at me." Whitetail said with a sigh. "She would just say that I should've told her before."

"She won't!" Feather exclaimed. "We should tell her where Giratina went! Then we can find him!"

"It won't be that simple!" Aura said. "If they really **have **captured him, they won't let us find it out so easily."

"Well, we should at least do something." Feather said. "Not just stay here and rot! I thought you four were an Exploration Team! Where's your lust for adventure? Soon I have to go by myself!"

"If Feather is going, I'm going too." Mighty said. As Feather stared at him, he smiled. "No, it's not because I like you, stupid naive little birdie. It's because of my loyalty to Lord Giratina."

"I want to come along too!" Aura stated. "I might be a coward, but I'm not going to let my friends go off into danger alone! You coming, Whitetail?" The eevee sighed.

"I guess... But what are we going to do? If Dad's been captured, how will **we** get away?" she moaned.

"Where's your usual optimism, Whitetail?" Shadow asked mockingly. "I know what we'll do." He grabbed the Griseous Orb, which now hung in a necklace around his neck, hidden under the purple scarf along with the Azure Flute. "We're going to trick them with a transformation."

* * *

A/N: THAT was one fast update! Hopefully, the next chapters are just gonna come out with the speed of light! Please review! I really want some feedback on these chapters, as I want to see what you think of the new plot!

~EmeraldEevee97


	19. Using the Griseous Orb

_**Using the Griseous Orb**_

The beach was quiet. More quiet than usually, in fact. On the beach, a young man stood.

The guard sighed as he watched the three ships in the bay. Fortis had put him here to watch, just to be sure that none of those talking pokémon came too close. He didn't notice the unfamiliar mind that entered his mind and heard all these thoughts.

* * *

"This is it, then." Shadow said and pulled out the Griseous Orb. Everyone's eyes focused at the shining relic. Shadow closed his eyes and focused. He hoped the guard on the other side of the bush wouldn't notice.

A sudden, golden light embarked from the Griseous Orb and surrounded Shadow. His shape grew into that of a human's.

As the light disappeared, a teenaged human boy stood before them. His shoulder-length hair was yellow and a bit messy, and eventually, when reaching his shoulders, it turned black. He wore a black cloak, and the very same purple scarf.

Shadow's purple eyes were focused at the orb in his hand. He hung the orb around his neck and hid it, along with the Azure Flute, under his scarf.

"All right." he whispered to his teammates. "I'm going to pretend that you four are my... pets, or whatever the humans would call it. Act like non-talking pokémon, okay?"

Whitetail and Mighty both frowned, but nodded. Feather flew up and landed on Shadow's shoulder. Aura walked up beside him, an unusually determined expression on her face.

They stepped out of the bushes.

"Greetings." Shadow said to the guard.

"Who are you?" the guard asked suspiciously. Shadow quickly entered the man's mind and manipulated his memories so that the guard would think that they knew each other.

"It's me!" Shadow yelled out. "How can you forget Umbra, your best friend?" They had made some research and found out that if they wanted a good pseudonym for Shadow, they should use the word Umbra, as it meant the same as Shadow in Latin, the language both Fortis and Draconis had names in.

"Oh. Sorry, Umbra." the guard muttered, as his memories were now telling him that they were good friends. Shadow walked up to the lifeboat on the beach and climbed into it. The others followed. Shadow rowed the boat towards the biggest ship.

"Go on." he told Feather.

"Sure." the pidgey nodded and took off. He landed on the deck of the ship beside another human who was cleaning the deck.

"Whitetail." Shadow whispered. Whitetail grabbed Mighty and used Shadow Force to take them both to the ship, where they reappeared behind some huge wooden boxes.

* * *

Nyara was resting peacefully on the sofa. Master Fortis had told her that he would leave for a few hours, which suited her well. The female meowth stretched her body out and purred with satisfaction.

Not that she had anything against Master Fortis. The complete opposite to be honest. When she had just been born, her mother, who had been a normal, non-talking pokémon, had killed her father, who had possessed unusual intelligence and the ability to speak. Nyara had grown up rejected because of her intelligence, inherited from her father. Master Fortis happened to find her and took her to his home.

When Nyara had told him about her father's intelligence, the human had wondered if her father could have come from the legendary land beyond the sea, where intelligent pokémon were rumored to live. Master Fortis was very impressed with Nyara; she was doubtlessly his favorite pet.

* * *

Shadow climbed onto the ship, followed by Aura, who still pretended to be "wild".

"Hello." he greeted the man who was cleaning the deck. Feather flew over to Shadow and landed on his shoulder again. Mighty and Whitetail remained hidden, as owning more than two pokémon might seem peculiar.

Shadow looked around. Except for the cleaner, no one was here.

"Where's Fortis?" he asked the cleaner.

"On the other ship. He won't be back for another two hours. They're discussing what to do next."

Shadow didn't ask anything more. He didn't want to blow his cover by asking too much. He simply researched the cleaner's mind on information where Fortis' cabin was. He found that it was located on this ship.

He silently walked up to the door that led inside, opened it and slipped in. Aura and Feather followed him, and Whitetail and Mighty appeared beside him, after yet another Shadow Force.

* * *

Nyara rolled over to her back, playing with the golden plate on her red collar, where it was written her name and owner. A part of her wanted to sneak out. She wanted to see this blessed land. Were there really other talking pokémon? Others of her kind? She had heard so many rumors. Were they true?

Yet, a part of her encouraged her to stay here. She wasn't safe in the outside world. She had stayed with Master Fortis for so long that she was nothing more than, well, a pet. She didn't know how to take care of herself, how to find her own food or, most importantly, how to fight. Maybe life was better this way...

* * *

Shadow and the others sneaked down the corridor. There were many doors here, Shadow guessed that they led to where the crew members slept.

When they reached the end of the corridor, they found a door with the word "Fortis" graved on it. This was where they might find clues about Giratina. They had reached their destination.

* * *

Nyara tensed as she heard the door open. It couldn't be Master Fortis, he never opened the door that carefully. She looked over the sofa's edge and saw the door open. Then, a small pidgey wearing a yellow necktie ran inside.

"There's no one here!" he yelled out. Wait. Yelled? He was a talking pokémon!

"Quiet, Feather!" the mightyena who stepped inside hissed. He was followed by a riolu wearing a blue bow aand an eevee wearing a silver necktie. And the eevee's tail was white! Nyara was amazed. Or maybe it was common for talking pokémon to have different colours. She gazed at the quartet curiously.

Then, a human boy stepped inside. No, wait. A bright light consumed him, and now he was a pikachu with narrow purple eyes, wearing a purple scarf.

Nyara swallowed. The excitement was gone. Now, she realized that these pokémon might be dangerous. They had a kind of unusual energy radiating from them that Nyara had never felt before. She could feel it especially from the pikachu. Luckily, they hadn't noticed her. She crept back.

But she was too curious. She peeked at them again, but accidently slipped down from the sofa with a loud thump and a shocked yelp. Five pairs of eyes focused on her where she lay on the floor. Then the pidgey, who she knew was called Feather, called out, in a surprisingly cheerful tone:

"Hiya!"

* * *

A/N: Two things about writing this chapter were really interesting. One was to make Shadow's first transformation between pokémon and human.

The other was to introduce Nyara and write a part of the chapter from her point of view. That must've been the first time ever that Team Saviours were in a part of the story, which wasn't written from one member's point of view! It was really entertaining to write!

And Feather's final comment... It just felt like something he could say.

One final thing... **REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	20. Fortis' journal

A/N: I've been lazy, and I've also worked on another fanfic idea that I came up with, but here comes the next chapter.

* * *

_**Fortis' journal**_

"Who are you?" the pidgey asked Nyara curiously.

"Be careful about that thing, Feather!" the mightyena spat. "We shouldn't get into business with wild pokémon!"

"I'm not wild!" Nyara yelled in protest. The five talking pokémon started staring at her again. She became quiet.

"Ignore her." the mightyena hissed, but then he focused his eyes on her. "Does Fortis have any... I don't know... private documents in here?"

"I won't tell you Master Fortis' secrets!" Nyara exclaimed proudly.

"Are you sure?" he hissed and bared his teeth to Nyara.

"Mighty, don't threaten her!" the riolu said. "We could just search through the cabin!"

"Let's look inside this cupboard!" Feather suggested and tore a cupboard open. There, he found a small book, covers made of dark brown leather. Nyara swallowed nervously. She knew that book.

"Looks like he found it!" Mighty stated.

"No! Give Master Fortis' journal back!" Nyara yelled and ran forward to take it back from Feather. The pidgey chuckled and flew into the air, his claws hanging on to the book.

"Catch it, Aura!" he yelled and threw the book to the riolu. When Nyara tried to attack her, Mighty jumped onto her and pinned her to the ground.

"Let's see what information Fortis can give us." Aura stated as she opened the book and started reading. "_This will be my journal in my quest to discover the legendary land of talking pokémon. The quest started when I found a talking meowth by the name of Nyara wandering in the streets. I have reason to believe that her father, who she claims was a talking pokémon also and killed by her non-talking mother, came from that very land._"

"So you're Nyara?" Feather asked. "Nice to meet you." Nyara didn't reply. She felt that she couldn't trust the pidgey, even if he seemed to be a nice guy.

"This isn't the information we need!" Aura muttered and flipped pages. "_I've been looking for a good crew. The most impressive man I've met this far is Draconis. He's only 20 years old, but seems to know a lot about pokémon and their weaknesses._"

"Let go of me!" Nyara tried to bite Mighty, but he ignored her. Aura flipped more pages, seeming a bit angry about the lack of the facts she was looking for.

"_O__ur journey to the land beyond the sea is almost finished. Draconis has been acting strange, he seems too excited..._" Aura stopped reading as a loud sound of shattering glass was heard.

"Whitetail!" Mighty hissed as he saw the vase made of glass that had fallen to the floor.

"Whoops." the eevee stated. Footsteps suddenly were heard, coming towards the room. Whitetail and Aura froze, Feather hid behind the pikachu, whose name Nyara still didn't know, and Mighty started muttering curses under his breath.

But as soon as the man who had heard the noise entered the room, he was electrocuted by a wicked bolt of electricity, and he fainted before he got to see what hit him.

"Wow, Shadow. That was one well-timed Thunder." Whitetail stated.

"Thanks for the compliment, Whitetail. Now, let's get out of here. We don't want them to find us here." the pikachu replied, broke the window with an Iron Tail and jumped down into the water.

"Yahoo!" Whitetail yelled and jumped out of the window, dragging Aura along. Feather flew out of the window.

"You come along too. We can risk you to tell Fortis about us!" Mighty growled and pushed Nyara out of the window.

"Eeeek!"

* * *

"I'm all wet!" Whitetail complained as she climbed onto the shore. Just to be sure that they wouldn't get caught, they had swum to another shore helf a kilometre longer to the south.

"Don't you dare complain!" Mighty growled. "I had to drag** that** stubborn thing along! She refused to swim, so she would've drowned if I hadn't taken her along!" He pointed at Nyara, who sat on the shore, her arms crossed.

"Explain why you kidnapped me!" the meowth yelled.

"We didn't exactly kidnap you. We just had to take you with us so that you won't tell Fortis about who 'borrowed' his journal." Shadow replied calmly.

"That's no difference." Nyara muttered. "Who are you, really? Outlaws, right?"

"We are an Exploration Team, the complete opposite to outlaws! How dare you call us outlaws?" Whitetail exclaimed. "Team Saviours, a team with... eh... Shadow... What rank do we have now again?" she asked the pikachu awkwardly.

"Diamond Rank." Shadow said.

"Team Saviours, a team with Diamond Rank!" Whitetail finished proudly, as if she had never forgotten the rank at all.

"Hey guys, listen to the last entry in the journal!" Aura suddenly said. "_Draconis left after our meeting with Arceus, the ruler of pokémon. Hours later, he came back, claiming that he had discovered a fascinatng place called the Amp Plains, where plenty of his favorite pokémon, electric-types, could be found._"

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Whitetail asked.

"Yes." Shadow replied. "Draconis seems to be up to something. I don't know how useful it will be, but we're going to the Amp Plains."

* * *

A/N: There was more of Nyara in this chapter. The next chapter might still contain a little bit from her point of view, but after that it'll be more from Shadow.


	21. Advice from Zapdos

A/N: Finally, here it is! The next chapter! It's been finished for like eternity, but today I finally pulled myself together and typed it into the computer! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Advice from Zapdos**_

"So, these are the Amp Plains?" Whitetail questioned as she approached the cave. "Nooo! I hate bloody mystery dungeons!"

"What are mystery dungeons?" Nyara asked, not wanting to seem dumb, but still curious.

"Caves where wild pokémon live." Feather explained, proud to not be the most unexperienced person around anymore. "They look different each time you enter them! I've never been inside one before! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Just wait and see until you get beaten up." Mighty muttered, unpleasant memories from a little roadtrip he once had had with the commanders in the shadow army suddenly coming up to his mind. It had been supposed to be a nice picknick, but they had ended up running away from a pack of wild houndoom. "This is nothing to joke about."

They entered the cave and started walking carefully.

"Who are you looking for?" Nyara asked. She might as well use her troubled situation to gain more knowledge.

"We suspect that Whitetail's father has been kidnapped by the humans." Shadow replied.

"I might know something." Nyara said. "What kind of pokémon is he? An eeveelution, I suppose." That was when Whitetail and Aura started laughing.

"An eeveelution?" Aura yelled, almost falling to the ground by laughing too much.

"You're kidding!" Whitetail wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes. "I... I've just... never thought about it. Why am I an eevee?" She suddenly turned serious. "Hey Mighty, expert in mating, answer me!"

"Good question. It **is **rather strange when I think about it." Mighty replied. "Hey, wait. Why are you... calling me an expert in mating?"

"Well, you probably have first-hand experience with it!" Aura yelled as she and Whitetail broke into mad laughter again.

"Girls." Mighty muttered and shook his head.

Just when Nyara was about to ask what they meant about Whitetail's father, about twenty wild pokémon, mostly electric-types, dashed against them.

"Damn, Whitetail, you woke them up with your jangling!" Mighty growled.

"So, let me take care of them!" Whitetail replied. A second later, she was in middle of the crowd of wild pokémon. "Take this! Claws of Light and Darkness!" Her paws became surrounded with the energy of light and darkness, and grew into sharp claws. The wild pokémon didn't stand a chance; half a minute later, they were all defeated.

"Wow! Whitetail's strong." Nyara stated.

"Wait a second." Shadow said. "There's something strange about this. All those pokémon were weak. Look. Plusle. Minun. Shinx. Mareep. Electrike. Phanphy. Girafarig." He pointed at all the defeated pokémon. "All of them are at a low level."

"You're right." Mighty stated. "So where have all the strong ones gone?"

"I wish that I could answer you. They all disappeared a few days ago." a voice suddenly echoed from above them. Down flew a big yellow and black bird, lightningbolts crackling around him. Nyara was struck by awe at the sight of the legendary pokémon. The others, however, didn't seem that surprised.

"Hi, Zapdos!" Whitetail greeted. "Hey guys, this is Zapdos, he's a legendary and a good friend of my parents!"

"So this is the famous Team Saviours?" Zapdos said with a smile. Nyara nearly fainted. Not only did a legendary pokémon stand before them, he also seemed to know, and respect, these kidnappers! "Well, I live around here. May I invite you for dinner?"

"**That's** more like it." Whitetail smirked.

* * *

Zapdos had his own separate cave inside the Amp Plains. It was a nice place where no wild pokémon dared to come, and Zapdos gave them all some tasty berries. Even Nyara seemed to enjoy it.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Aura asked when she noticed that Shadow had a pained expression.

"I'm just fine." the former human replied, but that wasn't really true. He had gained a splitting headache. He just didn't understand where it had came from...

_"Shadow!" _A very familiar voice suddenly echoed, but inside Shadow's mind, as no one else reacted.

_"Giratina?"_ Shadow thought. Suddenly he felt the pain of his spirit being torn through time and space. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a huge lightningbolt that struck him, and at once, massive pain shot through him, and he screamed in pain. It hurt more than anything he had experienced before. his thoughts drifted away to Arceus, and Whitetail...

Wait, no, he was Shadow, who somehow was seeing this, but yet, Giratina's thoughts and feelings seemed to overlap his own...

And suddenly he was back in Zapdos' cave, lying on the floor, twitching in pain. He barely heard Aura's voice:

"See? I told you something was wrong!"

Then he was torn away again, and felt the pain of electricity through his body.

"Wake up, Shadow!" And then he was back at the cave floor, staring into Aura's worried eyes.

"G-Giratina!" he stammered. "He's... He's in pain! Electricity..."

"What?" Whitetail yelled. "My father? In pain? How do you...?"

"He contacted me." Shadow said, and while talking, it struck him. "It's Draconis! He must have stolen the strong electric-types from here! Then he used them to attack Giratina!"

"Oh no. What will we do?" Aura whispered.

"If this Draconis you're talking about is a human, I have advice for you." Zapdos said. "I saw him sneaking around here a few days ago, about the same time as the wild pokémon disappeared. I saw him venture to the east, into the wilderness."

"Let's go!" Whitetail yelled. "We'll find Draconis... and father! Please Zapdos, don't tell my mother what we're doing! She would just try to stop us and go by herself, but I don't want her to get hurt too!" Zapdos sighed, but he nodded.

"All right. I won't tell her. But if Arceus really wants to find out something, I can't stop her by remaining silent."

"Just try, okay?" Whitetail said, and couldn't help to smile. They now knew who they were looking for.

* * *

A/N: This was a rather entertaining chapter to write, according to me. I hope you find it as entertaining to read!


	22. Trailing Draconis

**_Trailing Draconis_**

"Hey, is it only me, or have we been doing nothing for too long?" Marionette asked. "We haven't buggered Team Saviours for quite some time!"

"So sad." Spirit looked close to burst out crying. But then, he suddenly made a change into ultimately happy. "Hey, let's bugger Dusk instead! Hello, Dusk!" He turned to the dusknoir who was leaning against the cave wall.

"Shut up, Spirit." Dusk replied in a bored tone, clearly for at least the fifteenth time.

"Now, Lord Darkrai, why aren't we doing anything?" Marionette turned her attention to her leader, who sat leaned back in a chair, lost in thought.

"Marionette, I've told you. I want to see what kind of havoc those humans will cause!" he said. "They might distract Arceus enough for us to strike her in a good timing."

"Lord Darkrai?" Darkrai turned his head, only to find Blacktail pace into the cave. The scarred eevee bowed to him, and asked: "May I have permission to leave? I have... some business to do."

"Wait a second." Darkrai closed his eyes, or at least the one visible eye, and raised his hand towards Blacktail, who twitched his tail, looking very uncomfortable. Darkrai was reading Blacktail's mind, to be sure that the commander wasn't plotting to betray him. Once he was sure, he opened his eyes again. "All right. you may go."

"Thank you." Blacktail replied and dashed off into the night.

* * *

"So we're going, then." Whitetail speeded off into the woods, leaving her teammates behind. They had stayed at Zapdos' place for the night, and now they were preparing to leave.

"Hey, Whitetail, don't stress!" Aura yelled. "I know you want to save Giratina, but it's not that simple! We can't just rush into battle like this!" The eevee stopped.

"Why not?" she asked. "You know... Shadow's vision... It wakes me worried. What if Draconis is too strong for father to... to..." She lowered her head, unable to finish the sentence.

"Don't be stupid! Lord Giratina would never let himself get beaten by a mere human!" Mighty exclaimed haughtily.

"But isn't that what just has happened?" Whitetail yelled, getting more and more frustrated.

"For Arceus' sake, calm down!" Nyara yelled. "I'm confused!"

"Who cares?" Whitetail shouted out. "And hey, don't bring my mother into this!" As Nyara looked even more confused, the eevee couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Hey, listen now!" Feather yelled. "I have an idea!" Everyone stopped screaming at each other.

"What?" Mighty asked, unable to believe his ears. "Does the most annoying guy in this team, that almost could outwit Spirit when it comes to being annoying, actually have an idea?"

"Who's Spirit?" Nyara asked.

"No clue." Feather replied. "But the idea is this: **LET'S GO**!" And with that, he flew off into the woods.

"Says the guy who knows nothing about exploring." Mighty muttered.

"**Great** idea!" Whitetail yelled and started following the pidgey. Aura and Nyara also followed. Mighty just stared after them.

"Sorry, Mighty. Looks like Whitetail chose Feather over you." Shadow said with a smirk. But when he met Mighty's deadly gaze, he simply stated: "Just let's follow them, okay?"

* * *

"Does anyone have a clue about where we are?" Whitetail asked. Many hours had already passed, and they were still in some kind of forest, once again clueless about their location.

"I do!." Feather yelled. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "We're in a forest..."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Obvious." Mighty spat at him. "You can be surprisingly stupid at times!"

"What? We **are** in a forest..."

"Just be quiet already!" Nyara yelled in a high-pitched voice. "I'm scared! What if we're lost? What if no one will ever find us? What if we'll be stuck wandering this forest **forever**?"

"Don't worry, Nyara!** I** will protect you!"

"Such drama queens you two are." Aura muttered. "All right, it's not that dangerous! Let's see..." She tore out the Wonder Map. "Now, we're... in a forest... and... hey, isn't that mountain over there..." She pointed at a mountain that was visible above the trees.

"Mt. Horn!" Whitetail blurted out. "EeveeClan isn't far away from here! Leaf and Snow might have seen something! Come on, guys, let's go visit my step-parents!"

"All right. That's always a good start." Shadow said as they started walking towards the place where they hoped to find the camp. "It might be easier to find Giratina if we all work together."

"Let me just put this straight, okay?" Nyara sounded throughout annoyed. "Whitetail's father is the legendary pokémon Giratina? And you suspect Draconis to have captured him?"

"How hard do you have to understand?" Whitetail spat. "But yeah, he's my dad. And Arceus is my mum. I think you two would get along rather well."

"Oh, I just wish that I could go home to Master Fortis..." Nyara moaned. "Who **cares** about freedom and adventures when you can just relax?"

"Everyone here except you." Shadow replied.

"Just shut up and stop being so annoying! That's what Feather does!" Mighty growled. Suddenly, they heard voices behind some bushes.

"Yaaay! EeveeClan members!" Whitetail cried out and took a leap over the bushes, landing on an unfortunate person, making them both tumble to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"What are **you** doing here again?" an annoyed voice asked. Whitetail raised her head just to find Rusty, Mermaid and Missile glaring at her. Great. The three eevee-related pokémon she hated most in the world. No, wait. There was one more.

"Get off him!" Mermaid spat. Whitetail only now realized that she still was laying on top of someone. She examined the unfortunate person. Brown fur, six scars across his back, black tail... Wait a second.

"Well hello there, princess." Blacktail greeted in a mocking tone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. A surprising sickness hit me, but now I'm feeling all better! Please review!


	23. Rusty and Blacktail

_**Rusty and**** Blacktail**_

"You!" Whitetail gasped and let out a growl. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Blacktail muttered. "Now, get off me!" Whitetail quickly leaped to the side, allowing him to get up.

"Hey, Whitetail, are you there?" Shadow came out of the bushes. When he spotted Rusty, Mermaid, Missile and Blacktail, his purple eyes widened in shock. "Oh. Looks like we got ourselves some company."

"Yay!" Nyara jumped out of the bushes. "They sent out someone to bring us back to civilization!"

"No, they definitely didn't." Mighty spat as he followed her and glared at Blacktail. "They're not worth to trust."

"Hey, what are they doing here?" Aura asked as she and Feather also dashed out in front of them.

"Well, we happen to live here!" Mermaid stated venomously. "Your problem?"

"Does the name-mimicker live here too?" Whitetail asked in disbelief and glared at Blacktail. "And how can he possibly know you?"

"For your information, we happen to have raised him." Rusty yelled at her.

"But how could that be possible?" Whitetail asked and glared at Rusty. "You guys are barely older than me!"

"Well, he **is** younger than Whitetail." Missile stated. "You see, when we were small, innocent children ("Yeah, sure." Whitetail muttered.) and Whitetail was nothing but a baby, we were exploring in the forest and found Blacktail's egg."

"And when Rusty touched it, it hatched." Mermaid continued. "We were just children, but we thought it'd be awesome to raise a baby in secret, so we kind of hid him in a cave and brought food to him and stuff."

"Well, if those three raised him, no doubt he's weird." Whitetail said with a smirk. Blacktail almost hurled himself onto her, but Mighty grabbed him by the black collar around his neck and sent him flying, landing several metres away from Whitetail.

"Don't mess with her." he growled.

"And we never let Leaf or any other of those weird leaders know about him." Rusty said.

"Let me get this straight!" Nyara yelled. "Are these guys living in the middle of a forest without any kind of connection to the outside world? That's just so... disgusting!"

"Disgusting?" Aura asked in confusion. "Maybe weird, but not disgusting. Despites, as long as you act like that on this continent, you're the one who's disgusting and weird." Nyara silenced at that reply.

"Haha! Whitetail grew up in a forest!" Feather randomly yelled out. "I did too! That's awesome!"

"Hey, why are you telling my entire lifestory without my permission?" Blacktail suddenly cried out.

"And then we joined the shadow army and brought him along." Rusty continued, seemingly enjoying to make Blacktail angry. "And after we realized that Giratina had just been Darkrai's puppet, we kinda... quit. We thought it was too confusing But Blacktail stayed, and Darkrai decided to replace Commander Mighty with him!"

"Total confusion!" Nyara and Feather yelled out in unison, as they hadn't been there half a year ago.

"I'll explain another time." Mighty said with a sigh. "Okay, why are we still standing here chatting about nonsense?"

"My lifestory is not nonsense!" Blacktail hissed. But as everybody ignored him, he just sighed in annoyance and sat down on the ground, glaring at Nyara and Feather, who both looked very confused.

"Yeah!" Aura said. "We came here looking for Giratina!" Now Rusty, Mermaid and Missile all showed some sort of interest.

"Giratina? How come?" Rusty narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Well, all I know is that Whitetail's dad apparenty has been kidnapped by one of Master Fortis' friends. Don't ask me." Nyara said. A sudden interest sparkled in Blacktail's eyes, but he said nothing.

"He's a human." Shadow explained.

"Human?" Rusty asked in disbelief. "Well, no matter how weird it sounds... Missile and Mermaid actually claimed that they saw a human just some hours ago, but I thought they were hallucinating."

"Told you so!" Missile barked out.

"You've seen a human?" Whitetail asked, eyes widened. "Where?"

"A few hundred metres in that direction." Mermaid pointed the direction with her tail. "He had a couple of electric-types with him. Manetric. Luxray. Electrabuzz. Ampharos. That stuff. Scary, I would say."

"Sure!" Whitetail yelled and dashed off.

"Thanks." Shadow said as his other teammates started following Whitetail.

"No problem, really." Rusty said with, twitching his ears. "We don't want you guys around here. So we figured that the best thing to do is to tell you the right direction to head in, and you'll leave us alone after that."

"All right." Shadow said, sighing at his own stupidity. Of course they didn't help out because they were nice, only to make them leave. But whatever, now they were close. He ran off after his teammates.

* * *

"That's the place, right?" Aura asked as they looked down from a cliff, seeing a cave guarded by two strong-looking wild pokémon: a luxray and a manetric.

"It has to be." Shadow said, narrowing his eyes. "We're going in."

"They'll pay for hurting Lord Giratina." Mighty growled, ferocity gleaming in his eyes.

"Hey, I have the feeling this is a bad idea." Nyara whispered. "And I'm really scared."

"And I have the feeling that this is my first important mission as an Exploration Team member, and I'm gonna do great!" Feather exclaimed.

"Feather, the always cheerful one." Whitetail stated, before turning her gaze to the cave. "Father, we're coming to save you. Just wait. We'll be there."

* * *

A/N: This one went rather fast to write. Hopefully you enjoyed it, as you got some backstory on Blacktail. Please review and tell me about your opinion.


	24. Draconis' lair

**_Draconis' lair_**

"NOW!" Shadow yelled, and the five members of Team Saviours leapt down the cliff.

"Taste this! Volt Tackle!" Shadow slammed into the manetric, surrounded with golden electricity.

"Fire Fang!" Mighty's fangs became engulfed with fire as he bit the manetric, that hadn't yet had time to recover from Shadow's attack.

"Shadow Force!" Whitetail finished the wild pokémon off with her father's special move. Then she turned for the luxray. "**Raargh**! I'm on rampage! Claws of Light and Darkness!" Too bad, the luxray took a leap to the side as the eevee came flying, and Whitetail crashed right into the cliff wall.

"So epic." Aura stated, before crying out: "Aura Sphere!" and sending a ball of blue aura towards the luxray, that was still distracted over its victory over Whitetail, hitting it straight in the chest.

"Hey! Guys! Wait!" Nyara tried to follow, but managed to stumble and fall down the cliff instead.

"I wanna help!" Feather cried out. "Gust!" He flew towards the luxray and started flapping his wings, creating a miniature tornado that hit the luxray, but as it wasn't effective, and Feather was on a low level, the luxray took no visible damage. It jumped onto Feather, forcing him to the ground with its big paws, and...

"**Eeeeeek**!" Nyara came falling down the cliff and crashed into the luxray, both of them flying into a big rock not far from there.

"Nyara! Are you okay?" Aura asked in concern. The meowth stepped up, looking a bit dizzy, but otherwise she didn't seem hurt. The luxray, on the other hand, was knocked out.

"Urrgh. I guess I'm fine." she stated.

"You saved my life!" Feather yelled and jumped up to Nyara, giving her a fierce hug. "Thanks!" Nyara looked embarrassed.

"All right." Whitetail got up from the ground. "Let's go! Just ignoring the fact that everyone missed my awesomeness." They ran off into the cave.

* * *

They didn't find what they expected inside the cave. They had been sure that it would look primitive, but now they seemed to be standing inside a high-tech lab, even if it was totally dark. They stood at the top of some stairs, which led down to some sort of control panel, just under a cage, in which a certain pokémon was locked up.

"Lord Giratina!" Mighty howled, his reaction being the fastest, and dashed down the stairs, soon followed by Shadow and Whitetail. Giratina, who had been staring at something they didn't see, turned his head towards them. At once, panic lit up in his gleaming red eyes.

"Mighty? Shadow? Whitetail? No! What are you doing here? Get out of here, quick! Before he notices!" he cried out as the three of them got down from the stairs, slamming his claws into the cage's ribs. But all of a sudden, several other electric-types jumped out of the shadows and fired Thunderbolts at Giratina, who roared in pain.

"Too late." Draconis stepped out of the shadows, right in front of Mighty, Shadow and Whitetail. Aura, Feather and Nyara all stopped in their tracks, still halfway down the stairs.

"You!" Mighty hissed. "What do you think you're doing to Lord Giratina?"

"Punishing him." the young man said without a slightest doubt in his voice. "He's done a horrifying thing, and I have the right to punish him for my ancestor's sake."

"Your... ancestor?" Shadow stared at Draconis. "What are you talking about? What has Giratina ever done to deserve this?" He pointed at the electric-types attacking Giratina, as the dragon twitched in pain.

"When I was a young boy, my father told me a tale." Draconis said, glaring at the pikachu, his green eyes meeting Shadow's purple ones. "He told me about what happened 3.000 years ago. How my ancestor was killed by Giratina, and how his sister passed on his tale to all of her own descendants. I'm the final descendant of that sister, and I'm here to avenge my ancestor!"

"You leave Lord Giratina alone!" Mighty howled and took a leap against Draconis, fangs bared. The human didn't show any side of fear, he simply clapped his hands, and at once, an electabuzz left its position attacking Giratina and attacked Mighty instead.

"Mighty! Watch out!" Whitetail yelled and hurled herself onto the electabuzz, soon followed by Shadow. Aura dashed down the stairs to help them out, only to be attacked by an ampharos. Feather and, strangely, Nyara soon followed to help Aura out. A battle was unfolding.

"Take this, you bastards!" Whitetail yelled out as she and Mighty fired double Shadow Balls at the electabuzz, which was knocked off its feet, but soon got up again. They all fought their best, but Draconis commanded more electric pokémon to attack them, but there were still about ten ones that attacked Giratina.

"We need to do something to help Giratina!" Shadow yelled to Aura when they were pressed back to back in the heat of the battle. "Do you see the control panel over there? I think that there should be a button there to open the cage!"

"Sure!" Aura said. "But Shadow, just one thing..." And before Shadow got to react, she had kissed him on the cheek. Then she dashed off through the battling crowd of pokémon, towards the control panel. Shadow didn't get time to think much, as a luxray attacked him just seconds after that. He knocked it down with Volt Tackle, and soon found himself face to face with Draconis, who had cast his black cloak to the side to reveal a sharp sword. He pointed it at Shadow.

"Your little quest ends here!" he sneered. Shadow glared at him, when he suddenly came to a realization. There was only one explanation to who Draconis' ancestor was. Giratina had only killed one single human ever, no matter what human legends said. And that human... was himself.

* * *

A/N: PLOT TWIST! Ah, I just love revealing things I've kept to myself for a long time! Please review!


	25. Fight for Giratina's sake!

**_Fight for Giratina's sake!_**

"Now... Die!" Draconis made an attempt to stab Shadow's head with his sword, but Shadow barely was able to leap to the side in time. However, the sword tore off the two laces that kept the Azure Flute and the Griseous Orb hanging around his neck, and his two most valuable relics were flung across the room by the power of the impact.

"No!" Shadow dashed away to get the items back, but he was blocked by two luxray that jumped towards him. All of a sudden, Whitetail was before him, hitting the two electric-types down with Claws of Light and Darkness.

"Hey Shadow, help Aura out with the control panel! She seems to be in trouble!" Whitetail yelled to Shadow. Shadow looked over to the control panel. Aura was there, trying to figure out what the different buttons did, while Nyara and Feather made desperate attempts to defend the three of them towards three vicious-looking manectric. "Mighty and I can handle them! They need help! Please!"

"All right!" Shadow gave up on trying to get his items back. After all, it was more important to get Giratina out of the cage. The ghostly dragon seemed to do quite fine, except for the fact that he was being shot with Thunderbolts, but as a dragon-type, his thick skin protected him from most of the damage. He ran towards the control panel, dodging the attacks that flew towards him on the way.

"Woah! Hiya, Shadow!" Feather yelled as Shadow dashed up to them, jumping up onto the control panel.

"Aura..." Shadow gazed at the riolu, who raised her head from watching the different buttons.

"Yes?"

"Why did you... you know... that thing a moment ago..." At Shadow's words, Aura blushed.

"Well, I... I've been planning that for quite some time..."

"Hey, this isn't an appropriate timing!" Nyara cried out as she was knocked off her feet by a manectric, which Feather luckily managed to chase away with Wing Attack.

"Yeah! Right! Well, these buttons... How do they work?" Shadow asked.

"I don't have a clue." Aura replied. "I haven't dared pressing them, as they might make things worse!"

* * *

"Crap!" Whitetail suddenly found herself at the edge of a very sharp sword. Mighty was fighting an electabuzz on the other edge of the room, and the others were busy at the control panel.

"Hmm... An eevee? In my homeland, you're a very rare pokémon. I could have use for you..." Draconis gazed at Whitetail in fascination. "And what happened to your tail?" Whitetail's eyes widened, and suddenly she looked fierce.

"**MY TAIL IS PERFECTLY FINE, YOU GIT!**" She hurled herself onto Draconis' head and took a hold of his ponytail, hanging on to it desperately with her teeth.

"Why, you...!" Draconis tried to drag the eevee off his head, but in vain. "Ampharos! Shoot it off with with Shock Wave!" The said pokémon fired a beam of lightning towards Whitetail, who would never have had the chance to avoid the attack, but then...

"Human! Leave our land at once!" Something yellow leaped in between Whitetail and the Shock Wave, and took the hit for her.

* * *

"We need to do something!" Shadow stated.

"All right. I'm pressing this!" Aura pressed a big green button right in front of her. They turned to face the cage to see what would happen. But the cage didn't open. Instead, something that looked like iron chains with sharp spears on them flew out of the floor, attaching themselves to Giratina.

"What...?" was his first reaction, before the spears burrowed themselves into his skin and started sending off waves of electricity. Giratina, no longer protected by his dragon skin, roared and twitched with pain.

"Oh no..." Aura whispered. "We made it worse!"

* * *

"Missile?" Whitetail coudn't believe her eyes when she saw the jolteon charge into a fight with the ampharos. She quickly leapt down from Draconis head while she had the chance.

"You didn't honestly think that we would let a **human** run around in EeveeClan's territory, did you, Whitetail?" Rusty ran up beside her, followed by Mermaid and, surprisingly, Blacktail.

"Missile's perfect for this job, as he's got the Volt Absorb ability!" Mermaid stated. "So, anyone in for taking some electric-types down?"

"I'm in! Let's fight for Giratina's sake once again!" Rusty yelled, and at once, the flareon and the vaporeon dashed off to help Missile. Whitetail and Blacktail gazed at each other awkwardly.

"Uh..." Whitetail didn't seem to find any words to say to her enemy.

"Well..." The commander scratched his paws on the ground.

"We should help." Whitetail stated.

"Agreed." Blacktail nodded. "But don't imagine us to be allies, princess."

"Why would I?" Whitetail smirked. And with that, the two eevees dashed off into battle. Draconis stared after them, gritting his teeth. Then he noticed what was happening to Giratina, and smiled. Right then, Whitetail too noticed what was happening to her father, and her eyes widened with horror.

* * *

"We need to get those... things away!" Aura screamed, sounding totally panicked as she saw Giratina twitch and roar in pain.

"Calm down!" Shadow yelled, desperately trying to calm his teammate.

"But Shadow, he's **DYING**!" Aura shouted back.

"No, he's not." Shadow leapt down from the control panel. "Because I'm not letting him. We can't risk anything more by those buttons. We need to destroy the cage by force. Come on!" He speeded off towards the cage, Aura, Feather and Nyara soon following him.

"Giratina, we're getting you out of there, okay?" Shadow yelled. Giratina forced his pain-filled eyes open, and nodded weakly. "Now! Volt Tac..."

"Wait, Shadow!" Mighty ran up to them, followed by Rusty, Mermaid, Missile, Whitetail and Blacktail. "I know a better way. First, everyone who knows a fire attack, use it!" He used Fire Fang at the bars of the cage, and Rusty fired off a powerful Flamethrower.

"Aha! I get it!" Missile yelled. "Now, we need to cool the warm metal! Water, ice, anything cold!" Mermaid shot a Hydro Pump attack, while Mighty continued with Ice Fang.

"Now!" Mighty yelled. "Everyone, use some kind of physical attack! Claws, fangs, anything!"

"Gotcha! Iron Tail!" Shadow yelled, turning his tail steel-hard.

"Force Palm!" Aura shouted, hitting her palm towards the bars.

"Claws of Light and Darkness!" Whitetail cried, charging up her special move.

"Peck!" Feather flew head first into the cage, slamming his beak into the bars. "Ouch!"

"F-Fury Swipes!" Nyara started clawing at the cage.

"All right. Why not. Bite!" Blacktail jumped towards the cage, burrowing his teeth into the now weak metal.

"Fire Fang!" Rusty yelled, filling his mouth with fire.

"Thunder Fang!" Missile's fangs started zapping.

"Ice Fang!" Mermaid completed the triple attack.

"Now! Elemental attacks! Aim them at my Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" Mighty yelled.

"But Mighty! That's dangerous!" Shadow yelled back.

"Just do what I say!" Mighty stepped back, before charging up his spinning attack. After being powered up with two Thunder, one Fire Blast, one Hydro Pump, one Gust, one Aura Sphere and two Shadow Ball, the spinning attack looked like a twisting vortex of power. Slamming into the weakened bars, an enormous explosion was caused.

* * *

"Do any of you have a clue where Giratina might have gone off to?" Arceus paced from side to side before her legendary comrades, who she had summoned for a crisis meeting. "Whitetail and Team Saviours are also gone. Anyone? Zapdos? You look like you want to tell me something."

"Well... Nothing really..." The electric bird sighed, remembering his promise to Whitetail. Arceus watched him expectantly.

"Should I research your mind?" she asked, glaring at him. "Be warned. I'm not as good at it as Giratina. It might cause permanent consequenses, like memory loss, or mental illness..."

"Wait!" Zapdos quickly shouted. "I think I know something..."

* * *

A/N: Review, please!


	26. The feelings of Arceus

A/N: You know what... I've got something to tell all of you, dear readers... As I probably mentioned some time ago, this story will consist of three arcs. The first one, "The Mission", has been completed. Now the second one, "The Humans", is ending in this chapter. Please enjoy the last chapter of this arc.

* * *

_**The feelings of Arceus**_

"That was one explosion." Whitetail got to her feet dizzily, gazing around the room, which had been totally wrecked by all the cage pieces that had been flung across the room. "Hey! Is everyone all right?"

"Mighty? You okay?" Feather started pecking at the mightyena who lay before his feet, who quickly opened his eyes and got to his feet.

"Definitely. I told you I would be." He glared at Feather. "Lord Giratina! Are you all right?" He dashed through the broken remains of the cage, over to Giratina, who lay motionless on the ground.

"Is everyone here?" Shadow gazed around, seeing all his teammates in various actions; Aura was dragging Nyara to her feet, Feather and Whitetail were helping Missile and Mermaid to get one of the cage pieces off Rusty, who had gotten stuck under it, and Blacktail was sniffing at Draconis, who lay limply on the ground.

"The human's not dead. He must've been knocked out by one of the iron bars." the blacktailed eevee stated.

"Mighty, how is my father doing?" Whitetail asked. Mighty raised his head and turned to watch Whitetail, fear starting to grow in his usually calm face.

"He's weak. Very weak." he stated. "I don't think he will pull through... He needs to be healed. Now."

"But no one here knows any healing moves!" Aura yelled, as she saw how Whitetail's expression turned shocked.

"Then, you have a problem." Blacktail stated, looking totally unaffected by Mighty's and Aura's words.

"Oh no. Father!" Whitetail ran over to Giratina, tears starting to pour down her cheeks. "Don't die! Please!" Everyone else gathered around Giratina too, except for Blacktail, who withdrew into a corner, watching the events from the side.

"We need to do something." Shadow whispered. "Someone... Someone, do something!" From the corner of his eye, he saw Draconis getting to his feet, staring at Giratina and all the pokémon gathered around him. When Whitetail noticed this, she turned around, growled at him, before dashing off towards him.

"You murderer!" she howled. "I'll make you pay!" Draconis dragged out his sword and pointed it at Whitetail.

"How dare you?" he whispered, meeting Whitetail's gaze. "I avenged my ancestor. It was for family."

"And you just caused the death of my father!" Whitetail countered. "What's an ancestor compared to this? You'll never know your ancestor personally! But I... I knew father..." She lowered her ears, as Mighty ran up to her, gently placing a paw on her shoulder.

"That pokémon... is your father?" Draconis looked totally shocked.

"Yes." Mighty replied for her, giving him a death glare. Suddenly, a light appeared in the air above them. When the light disappeared, Arceus was standing in the air, gazing down at them all.

"Whitetail! How dare you run off on your..." She flew down and landed beside her daughter, but then she noticed Whitetail's tears, and stopped scolding her. "What is it, dear? Are you all right?" Then she saw Giratina lying on the ground.

"Arceus..." Shadow began, realizing that Arceus' reaction to this wouldn't be pleasant. He was right about that. Arceus' usually kind eyes now seemed to have a sign of madness in them. She turned to face Draconis.

"Do you understand what you have done?" she growled, staring at him furiously. Draconis stepped back. "You have managed to make the Creator hate you, human. For that, you shall be cursed for all eternity! Now..." She started charging up a Judgement attack, but a weak voice interrupted her.

"Arceus..." She stopped in her tracks, turning towards the speaker. Giratina had opened his eyes, and watched her with a soft expression.

"Giratina! You are alive!" Arceus now totally ignored Draconis and ran over to Giratina instead.

"Not for much longer, I think..." Giratina replied weakly. "Please, Arceus. Show mercy. I know that this sounds stupid, but... don't punish him for my deeds... If I hadn't killed his ancestor..."

"His ancestor is not even dead!" Arceus hissed, still beyond furious. Draconis' eyes widened at this statement. "Yes! He was revived, and is standing right beside you in the shape of a pikachu!"

"What?" Everyone stared at Shadow.

"And despites, Giratina wasn't the one to kill... well... me in the first place!" Shadow continued Arceus' rant, but he looked Draconis in the eye while speaking. "It was another pokémon called Darkrai! If you want to go after someone, go after Darkrai!"

"That's true..." Giratina said with a small smile. "If you manage to face Darkrai again, greet him from me... that he's the thing I hate more than anything..."

"Giratina! I will not let you die!" Arceus whispered. "You are, after all, my one and only love... And as I have powers enough to share..." She lowered her head and touched his forehead. A light embraced them both, and lift them into the air. From Arceus' body, the sixteen Life Plates appeared, and started circling around her and Giratina.

"What's she doing?" Draconis asked in awe.

"She's using the Life Plates for something." Whitetail stated. "But what?" Eight of the sixteen plates disappeared back into Arceus' body, but the other eight didn't. Instead, they vanished into Giratina's body.

"She's sharing her powers with Giratina to revive him!" Aura then yelled, as she came to the realization. Giratina opened his eyes, now filled with power again.

"Thanks, Arceus." he said with a smile. Arceus nodded, looking just as happy, but then she turned her head to Draconis, and lost that joy.

"Fortis can't expect to be allowed to stay here now..." Whitetail stated. During this, no one saw Blacktail sneak out with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"He did** what**?" Fortis stared at Draconis and Arceus in shock. "Draconis!" he yelled and slammed his foot against the beach. "What did you do?"

"He attempted to kill my mate, and almost succeeded." Arceus glared at the two humans before her. "I hope you understand this, Fortis. I refuse to have any further affairs with any humans after this."

"But..." Fortis stared at Arceus. Then he gave Draconis an angry glare. "...Well, I guess I understand. I wouldn't be happy either, if someone did that to me. Maybe in a few years, we can come back and try to make a new deal?"

"Well..." Arceus narrowed her eyes. "Maybe in a couple of thousand years." When Fortis looked horrified, she added: "All right. Maybe a bit earlier."

"We'll have to see. I might send a messenger in some years." Fortis tried to drag Draconis into the lifeboat, but the younger man shook Fortis' hand off and ran over to Shadow.

"May I ask something?" he asked.

"Sure." Shadow replied.

"Are you really my ancestor?"

"Yes." Shadow nodded and grabbed the Griseous Orb, transforming into a human. "I can't remember anything from that life, though."

"Oh." Draconis didn't seem to find any words. "But... aren't you coming back with us? You're a human too."

"I belong here." Shadow stated, as Aura, Whitetail, Mighty and Feather ran over to him. He transformed back to a pikachu. "I have friends here. I'm more pokémon than human."

"Fine." Draconis paced back to Fortis, and got into the boat with him.

"Nyara, are you coming?" Fortis yelled out to his pet pokémon. Nyara hesitantly stepped forward, until she stood right in front of Fortis' boat.

"Believe me, Master Fortis, I want to come, but..." She looked back at Team Saviours. "I would rather spend time with those of my kind. The talking pokémon." Fortis looked surprised, but he nodded.

"If that's your choice." he said and patted Nyara's head. "Take care, my friend. Draconis, row us back to the ship! We're leaving!" Draconis took the oars and started rowing towards the ship.

"You want to stay? Why? I thought you hated to be here." Mighty muttered.

"Well, I figured I need to get tougher, and is there a better way to do it than spending time in this godforsaken place?" Nyara said.

"Godforsaken? Well, not really!" Whitetail chuckled and pointed at Arceus, who stood beside Giratina, watching the humans' ships sail away in the sunset. They all started laughing, and for a moment, the world seemed to be perfect.

* * *

"Lord Darkrai?" Blacktail dashed into the cave. "I've got interesting news! About Arceus..."

* * *

A/N: And so, the last arc is beginning... I won't reveal anything yet, my only hint to you is what it's called: The Powers. Also, check out the poll on my profile if you haven't already. And most importantly, review!


	27. Speculations on Whitetail

A/N: SHAME ON ME! It's so long since I updated, and for that, I apologize. But this new arc has taken a lot of planning, and I've also been very busy with school and other stuff.

Anyway, hi there, people! Is everyone ready for the last arc? Good. Then, I hereby announce Arc 3, The Powers, started!

* * *

**_Speculations on Whitetail_**

"Finally we can just relax for a while!" Whitetail dropped down onto the bed in her room in the Hall of Origin. "Ahh. I love this bed." A few moments later, she was fast asleep, snoring.

"You're so lazy!" Feather landed beside her and started pecking at her. "Aww man, I wanted to have some fun!"

"Calm down!" Aura sighed. "We're all tired and want a rest!" She climbed up into the bed, which was big enough for all of them to sleep in, and lay down.

"It's so luxury!" Nyara followed Aura and lay down too.

"Why do all the girls want to sleep?" Feather complained. Then a smile lit up on his face. "I know! I'll go and talk to Whitetail's mum! She's so awesome!" And in a moment he had already flown out of the room.

"We should keep an eye on him." Shadow stated and followed.

"I guess so." Mighty cast one last look on their female teammates before following.

* * *

"Hiiiii! Can I talk to you?"

"Please leave me alone." Arceus poked Feather off his feet with her big golden hoove.

"Why?" The pidgey got up again.

"Just do it."

"But I don't want to!" the pidgey moaned, as Shadow and Mighty approached them. "Nah. Well, I'll just talk to Mr. Grumpy instead!"

"My name is **not _Grumpy_**!" Mighty hissed.

"Well, I decided that it is!" the pidgey replied. Shadow turned away from his quarreling teammates and watched Arceus, who stared off into the distance with a tired expression.

"Are you all right, Arceus?" he asked gently.

"What? Oh, yes. Just tired. Thank you for the concern." she replied, before walking off through the corridor. "If Giratina asks, I have gone for a small patrol. I need to see that nothing more strange is happening."

"All right." Shadow stated, before turning to Mighty and Feather. "Calm down already! Feather, his name is Mighty, or if you prefer it, Darkfur. Mighty, just ignore him." The two of them just stared at each other, before Feather broke the silence.

"**Darkfur?** Haha! Funny name!"

"You...!" Shadow had to grab Mighty to stop him from attacking Feather.

"What are you doing?" Giratina suddenly stuck his head out of a doorway.

"How are you feeling now, Lord Giratina?" Mighty snapped out of his angry state and turned to face Giratina.

"Much better, thank you." he said. "But I'm a little bit worried about Arceus. I fear that the sacrifice she made might have consequences."

"I bet she'll be fine!" Feather chirped without worry.

"I came to think of something." Mighty said. "Lord Giratina, do you have a clue about why Whitetail is an eevee?"

"Ah, you're wondering about that?" Giratina smirked. "We never told her this, Arceus and I, but we believe that she isn't."

"What?" Feather's confused expression was almost priceless. "She's an eevee... but she's not? ...Wait. What?"

"I'll explain." Giratina smiled. "When Whitetail's egg was lost for 3.000 years, and she finally was found, according to her by a leafeon named Leaf, we believe that the unhatched Whitetail somehow reacted to the species of the pokémon that grabbed the egg, and turned into one by herself."

"So you mean that she is an eevee because she was discovered by a leafeon?" Mighty asked. When Giratina nodded, he just stared. "So... If a muk had found her... she would have been... a grimer?"

"Yes." Giratina replied. The reactions to that were all different. Shadow chuckled lightly, Mighty looked horrified, and Feather just burst out laughing madly.

* * *

"Aaaaaall right! I'm ready!" Spirit yelled out and jumped out from behind a rock.

"Shut up!" Marionette and Dusk hissed in unison and dragged him back behind the rock where they, Blacktail and Darkrai were waiting.

"Look over there!" Blacktail muttered and pointed into the sky, where Arceus suddenly flew over them.

"I told you so." Darkrai said. "Hall of Origin lies just above here, so if anyone was to leave the hall, we can see it from this cliff."

"Well, should we start the plan?" Marionette asked.

"What was it about now again?" Spirit asked. Marionette, Dusk and Blacktail all facepalmed.

"Spirit...!"

"It works like this." Darkrai said, clearly irritated. "We'll follow Arceus until she comes closer to the ground, then we'll attack her with attacks of as many different types as possible. When we see what kinds of types she is weak to, and with that which Plates she has lost, we'll continue with those attacks."

"Okay. Sure!" Spirit replied confidently. "Not a problem to me. ...Eh... Which type is weak to which now again?" The other commanders just facepalmed again.

"Whatever! Now let's go!" Darkrai spat, and with that, he and the commanders followed Arceus, who was completely unaware of the situation she was in.

* * *

A/N: Not really my longest or most eventful chapter, but I hope it was a good introduction to this final arc. Call it a "calm before the storm"... Soon all of you will find out why the story is named "Seven Powers". Please review!


	28. The second prophecy

A/N: I've had a severe case of writer's block. It's been far too long since my last update. I've been to Scotland too, so that trip took some of my time as well... Wonderful country. Kind of gave me my inspiration back. I hope my writing has improved too, as I've spent my time away from FF. net writing Harry Potter fanfiction. Maybe I'll publish those too, some day... So, without further ado, I give you the next chapter.

* * *

_**The second prophecy**_

"Where is she?" Giratina muttered. "She should've been back by now..." It was evening already, and everyone was wondering where Arceus was. They were gathered in the throne room of Hall of Origin, waiting to see if she would be back soon.

"She'll be fine, right?" Whitetail wondered. "I mean, what Plates does she still have?"

"She gave me the Life Plates of Ghost, Dark, Rock, Dragon, Bug, Poison, Ground and Steel." Giratina said.

"That would mean she has..." Shadow counted up the missing types. "...Water, Fire, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Flying, Electric and Fighting."

"Does it make much difference?" Feather poked his head in between Whitetail and Shadow, interrupting the conversation.

"Well, it would if she was attacked." Mighty stated. "Arceus can be any type, but without the Plates, she can't defend herself from some types."

"So, for an example, now that she's missing the Plate with the Dark type... she'd be... um... more vulnerable against the Ghost and Psychic types?" Nyara asked.

"Yes, that's the point." Mighty said.

"Well... You don't think she's actually been attacked, do you?" Aura asked worriedly.

"We can't know for sure." Shadow said. "We should hope she's not. But if she has, the shadow army is probably involved." Feather flew up onto the closest statue of Arceus and landed on its head.

"Well, then we'll just have to kick their a..." the pidgey began, but right then, a strange mist started forming around him. It was all white and a bit transparent, and swirled all around him. Then Feather's eyes took on the same strange misty look.

"What the..." Mighty began, but then Feather started to speak, in a strange, dark, monotone voice.

"_When Nightmares once again threaten Creation, heroes, old and new, shall come forth..._

_The Reader, walking in the shadows of the past..._

_The Guardian, the one with the ancient soul..._

_The Princess, her true power unseen..._

_The Warrior, darkness that has seen the light..._

_The Teller, passing on these words of prophecy..._

_The Newcomer, struggling to find one's place..._

_The Lost One, who needs to be found..._

_They are the Seven Powers..._

_If they fight together, their power shall prevail; if they don't, the world and them shall fall into darkness..._"

"What was that supposed to mean?" Whitetail stared at Feather as the mysterious mist vanished and Feather's eyes became normal again.

"Woah. I think I just had an out-of-body experience!" the pidgey exclaimed, and then he realized everyone was staring at him. "What? Did I do something strange?" he said in confusion.

"That was a prophecy." Giratina said calmly, but his eyes showed that he had been startled too, and still was.

"What? A real one? Like the one about the _Saviours of the world_?" Mighty stared at Giratina, who nodded. "But Lord Giratina... I don't understand this!"

"The way of prophecies is complicated." Giratina observed Feather. "Only some are able to use this skill. I don't think there's any doubt that this Feather is the reincarnation of the former Feather. You see, it was that Feather who made the prophecy about Shadow, Aura and Whitetail."

"It was?" Shadow, Aura and Whitetail all yelled at the same time. Mighty just stared at Feather. Feather and Nyara looked equally confused, as they didn't have much knowledge about that.

"Doesn't really matter anymore, though." Mighty said. "How did it go now again?" Giratina recited the prophecy to him (How he remembered the whole thing, they were not sure). "Let's think... Nightmares threatening Creation once again... Darkrai and Arceus. No doubt."

"And the Seven Powers?" Aura asked. "The Reader would be referring to Shadow, right? I mean, he **is** a reader, a mind-reader. And he has found out lots of things hidden in the past too..."

"That's true." Whitetail said. "And I'm pretty sure that the Guardian refers to Aura, who is the reborn aura guardian."

"And the Princess is doubtlessly Whitetail." Mighty proclaimed.

"It would make sense if Mighty is the Warrior." Shadow said. "As he was on the other side, but changed to our side."

"And the Teller is Feather, because it was him who said the prophecy!" Nyara exclaimed, as she wanted to participate too.

"The Newcomer is Nyara, 'cause she comes from beyond the sea!" Feather cried out eagerly. Then everyone became silent, thinking about the ominous words that came next.

"We have six of the seven, if that is the case." Giratina said. "But then, about the seventh... I think we have a dilemma. If this prophecy is real, which I really do believe it is, Darkrai is..." He froze and stared at all of them, and spoke, in a horrified voice: "What if it's already getting fullfilled? What if Darkrai has captured Arceus?" Whitetail paled slightly.

"Doesn't that mean... if we want to stop him... we have to find the seventh?" she whispered. "But how? How will we know who's the seventh one? The prophecy has given us no clues to go with!"

"I know." Giratina replied. "We just have to try. Maybe the seventh one will appear when the time is right. The last time, you succeeded."

"Yes, we did." Shadow agreed. "But last time, the prophecy actually said that we **would** be the Saviours of the world. It said we would succeed. But this time, it doesn't."

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was good enough. A bit too short, but I guess it'lll have to do for now. Some feedback would be wonderful.


	29. Newmoon Cave

A/N: I know this is taking me far too long. I should try to focus more on this... But I'm very busy, and I've also started a huge project with my best friend. We're doing a Harry Potter fancomic-parody-thing and it's taking a lot of my time. But here's the next chapter.

* * *

_**Newmoon Cave**_

Arceus opened her eyes, inspecting her surroundings. She was in a dark cave, and there seemed to be some kind of dark power surrounding her. She tried getting up, but found herself too weak. She growled. This was NOT how the Creator of the Pokémon World wanted to be treated!

"Ah, finally awake, are we, Arceus?" She suddenly found herself gazing straight at Darkrai, who looked very satisfied.

"Darkrai, you traitor!" Arceus spat. "How dare you do this! You are disturbing the balance of the world!" She tried once again to get to her feet, but her legs didn't support her, and she sank back to the floor. So she simply glared at him. "Where are we?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Darkrai let out a dark chuckle. "Welcome, Arceus, to Newmoon Cave. My lair!"

* * *

The members of Team Saviours were waiting impatiently in the Hall of Origin, just in case Arceus would come back. Shadow had started getting restless, and was simply walking through the corridors, followed by Aura.

"What do you think happened to Arceus? Do you think Darkrai really did attack her?" Shadow asked Aura.

"I'm not sure. I'm really afraid he has. I'm so worried about the prophecy." Aura whispered.

"I know. I'm worried too. But we've made it this far. We just can't give up yet." Shadow replied.

"How can you always be so brave and all?" Aura blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Shadow looked at Aura, clearly confused.

"Well, are you really ever scared? I mean, ever since we first met, you've always been so brave and all..." the riolu mumbled in reply.

"Actually, I've been scared several times." Shadow replied. "But I don't want everyone else to see it, because that might get them worried too."

"I'm scared now." Aura sighed. "I've always been a coward."

"You're not a coward, Aura. If you were, you wouldn't have stayed with me for this long. You're my oldest companion." Shadow told her.

"Thank you, Shadow..." Aura blushed lightly. "But... there's really only one reason I'm still here."

"What reason?" Shadow observed her closely with his purple eyes, not even bothering to try mind-reading. He wanted to hear Aura tell him what she was thinking herself.

"I'm still fighting by your side... because I don't want you to get hurt. I... I care about you a lot." Aura said, barely louder than a whisper.

"It's still brave, Aura, to fight just because you care about someone. I care a lot about you too. And don't think I don't understand what you think about me, Aura. I've understood by now." Shadow smirked when he saw how Aura stared at him.

"You have?! How... How so?!" she stammered.

"Well, with Whitetail constantly making hints to it..." Shadow said with a smile on his face.

"I should have guessed..." Aura sighed. She and Shadow had stopped now, and just stood next to each other, watching the other.

...and suddenly Feather dashed up to them out of nowhere.

"Hey! Aura! Shadow! We're going down to Treasure Town! You two coming?" A moment's awkward silence.

"Sure..."

* * *

Shadow, Aura, Whitetail, Mighty, Feather and Nyara all walked down the road through Treasure Town. Giratina hadn't come with them. After all, it would look very peculiar if a legendary pokémon showed up in Treasure Town (Everyone except Feather and Nyara would never forget the day Reshiram and Zekrom did so...), so he had just left them outside Treasure Town and returned to the Hall of Origin.

"We should buy some more Oran Berries and stuff." Whitetail suggested, and they went to the Kecleon brothers to buy those. When they did, however, Mighty spotted someone in the crowd...

"Isn't that Spirit?" he asked. Everyone turned their heads there. Indeed, it was the spiritomb, and he was on his way out of the town. All the members of Team Saviours just glanced at each other, and started following Spirit as carefully as they could.

* * *

They followed Spirit into a dark forest. It was starting to get quite late.

"I wonder if Dad is worried." Whitetail mumbled to herself, but right then, Spirit stopped. The six members of Team Saviours leapt into a bush to avoid being seen. Suddenly Marionette leapt out of another bush, not far away from them. Whitetail thought with relief that they were lucky that they hadn't tried to hide in the bush she had been in.

"Ah, there you are." the banette said, rolling her eyes. "You were taking so long."

"Sorry." Spirit said. "I just had to look at all the stuff in Treasure Town!" Marionette sighed.

"Well, Lord Darkrai is waiting for us in Newmoon Cave. Arceus has woken up! Heh, she's not very happy! But she can't do much anyway. Lord Darkrai's powers keep her trapped. She's too weak, with only half of her Plates..." Whitetail felt her heart go cold at those words. No... Not her mother. They had captured her!

"Sure!" Spirit and Marionette started walking through the forest, and Team Saviours was back stalking the commanders. Suddenly they arrived at a cliff. In the cliff, there was a crack, and out of there came Dusk and Blacktail.

"Finally." Dusk said. "Come on, let's go inside." Blacktail said nothing, just twitched his tail and followed his fellow commanders into the cave. Whitetail glanced at the moonless sky above her. So this was Newmoon Cave.

* * *

A/N: Just finally, I would like to apologize to everyone who's mad at me for taking such a time to update... I'm trying my best, I'm so sorry to disappoint all of you. I promise, I WILL FINISH THIS. And I will have it done before... um... Christmas. Hopefully. I swear!


	30. Unlikely help

A/N: EMERALDEEVEE97 IS REVIVED! Hello, everyone. I said in the last chapter that I'd have this done before Christmas... Well, I screwed thisgs up. Again. But I'll really really do my best this time!

Well, this time, in PMD: SP (that's a cool way of shortening it), a familiar character we haven't seen for a while returns! Who it is? Well, read on to see!

* * *

_**Unlikely help**_

"My mother is in there." Whitetail stared stubbornly at the entrance to the cave. "That's it. I'm going in there to save her right now." She marched forward, but Aura was quick to grab a hold of her tail.

"Hold it right there!" the riolu hissed. "Darkrai's in there! You can't just march in!"

"Sorry, Whitetail." Mighty gazed at the eevee. "I know you want to save her, but we need a plan."

And so, the six members of Team Saviours all sat down together, hiding in the bushes, starting to whisper different tactics amongst each other.

* * *

"...and so, the awesome super-hero will save us from global warming!"

"Feather... Two questions. One: Where will we get a super-hero from? Two: What does this have to do with global warming?"

"Oh, shut it, you two!" Mighty gave Feather and Nyara an angry glare. "We others are actually trying to come up with a plan!" They had already tried coming up with one for half an hour, but it wasn't easy with Feather's constant random ramblings and everything...

"Shh!" Shadow suddenly whispered. "I think I heard something!" Aura, Whitetail, Nyara and Feather all visibly tensed, while Mighty only sniffed the air.

"What the...?!" the mightyena started, but was quickly interrupted when something leapt into the bush, landing right in front of them. Something golden, brown and sparkly...

**TWILIGHT VAMPIRE!**" Whitetail screamed in horror. To which, a very unamused voice replied:

"Sure, sure, kid. It's nice to have such a kind greeting." Blue eyes observed the six members of Team Saviours in interest. "I see you have two new members for your little Exploration Team, Darkfur."

"Y-Yena?!" Mighty stared at the shiny mightyena in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"Father sent me to consult with the EeveeClan about some territory issues..." Yena twitched her tail in annoyance. "...and there was this flareon named Rust, or something, who told me he knew you guys. Said you'd fought some heroic battle recently. I was just on my way home, and look who I bumped into!"

"You're Grumpy's sister?!" Feather pulled at Yena's ear. "You're kinda pretty, you kn..." Before he got to say anything more, Yena gave him such a glare that he whimpered and ran off to hide behind Nyara.

"Can you please explain to me why you are sitting here in a bush planning strategies?" the princess of the Tribe of Sacred Wilderness asked coolly, ignoring Feather completely.

* * *

After explaining the situation to Yena, the female mightyena looked quite curious.

"Really? To save Arceus herself... Quite interesting." she mumbled. "You don't mind help, do you?"

"Of course not. We need all the help we can get." Shadow replied. Mighty and Whitetail both looked slightly unhappy with the turn of events.

"So now, what do we do?" Nyara asked. Everyone became quiet, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Aura suddenly exclaimed. "We can spy on Darkrai by sending in someone he can trust!"

"What? Do you mean Yena?" Mighty asked, staring at his sister.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, but I doubt that will work." Yena muttered. "They know Darkfur is my brother. Because those commanders you're talking about are the guys that were there when you visited, right?"

"Oh. I'd forgotten they knew you." Aura stated, wondering how Yena somehow had made what really was an assassination attempt sound so innocent. "Well... What do we do then?"

"I have an idea." Mighty said carefully, sounding a bit too worried for him. "Marionette, Dusk, Spirit and I... We were quite good friends... I think they might possibly... allow me a second chance."

This caused quite a cacophony.

"What the... **Mighty?! Are you suggesting to try to knock into their thick-headed skulls that you've changed sides AGAIN?!**" Whitetail screamed at him very, very loudly.

"Shh, Whitetail!" Shadow said. "They might hear you!"

"We have one problem, though." Aura mumbled. "Darkrai is a mind-reader. He'll see through any lie we try to feed him with." Everyone sighed, sure that they now would have to come up with a whole new plan.

"Mind-reader, huh?" Yena smirked cheekily. "Well, you're lucky to have me here, then! I have this little thing my father gave me..." She raised her forepaw and started digging through the thick fur around her neck. Soon, she pulled out a small necklace, with a small crystal in it.

"What's that?" Feather asked curiously and leant forward to look at the small crystal. It was clear as glass and shaped similarly to the Griseous Orb, but smaller.

"It's a Purity Crystal." Yena explained. "They're very, very rare. They protect your mind from attackers by showing the attacker only what he wants to see. This one in particular belonged to our ancestor, the great Yen."

"That's interesting." Mighty gently took the Purity Crystal from Yena and hung it around his neck.

"Wait." Whitetail stepped forward and dug the crystal deeper into Mighty's thick fur, so that it couldn't be seen. "If Darkrai sees it, he'll suspect stuff."

"All right..." Mighty said. "From now on, everyone who tries to look into my mind, will only see that I am loyal to Darkrai and Darkrai alone. I hope. Shadow, could you test it?"

"All right." Shadow said. "Try to think normal thoughts, okay Mighty?" Then, the pikachu placed his palms together, staring intently into blank space, before closing his eyes, attempting to attack Mighty's mind. After maybe ten seconds, his purple eyes opened again.

"Yup." he said. "It works really good. What that crystal made me see even creeped me out quite a lot..."

"Well, all right then..." Mighty took a deep breath. "I'm going in there. I'm going to find out exactly what Darkrai is planning. Take care." His eyes shone with determination as he swung around and began to walk towards the dark cave looming ahead.

"Take care, Mighty!" Whitetail called out.

* * *

A/N: Just on the side... I've spent my time away watching an Anime... which I am now very obsessed with. There should be a reference to it somewhere in this chapter... See if you can spot it, if you've seen the same Anime as me, that is! If you noticed... Please tell me!

And as usually, please review!

..and no, the reference was not the vampire thing.


	31. Mighty the commander

A/N: It's been almost half a year since I updated this. To be completely honest, I pretty much forgot about it. But now, I've finished Junior High School and finally have summer vacation, and I'm ready to finish this fic! I think my writing has become a lot better too! Also, this chapter will center around Blacktail and the other commanders mainly.

* * *

_**Mighty the commander**_

"Checkmate." Dusk stated.

"No way! Dusk, you cheated!"

"I ensure you, Spirit, I did no such thing!"

"Yes, you did! You must have, while I looked away!"

"I don't cheat in chess, Spirit. I'm just better at it than you."

"No, you're not! I'm the best chess player in the world!"

"Oh, just shut it, you two!" Marionette shouted at her fellow commanders in annoyance. "Can't you just stop playing chess and do something else instead? Dusk just wins anyway..."

"No, he doesn't! I want a rematch! Right now!" Spirit demanded angrily and used psychic powers to rearrange the chess pieces so that the game could be restarted immediately.

"Fine." Dusk sighed and raised his hand to move a pawn.

"This is boring." Marionette complained and turned to Blacktail, who was sitting on a rock beside her. "There's nothing to do in this stupid cave, and Lord Darkrai's just too busy taunting Arceus to care..." She gazed at the pathway that led deeper into the cave, down into the dungeon where Darkrai was keeping Arceus.

"Marionette, it's not as if he would care if we're bored." the scarred eevee stated and fiddled with his black necklace, really not caring less if the other three commanders were bored. Personally, he was just feeling eager; he wanted something to happen, and with Arceus captured, something was bound to happen soon...

"Hmph. Mighty would've known how to cheer us up." Spirit muttered, before quickly turning back to Dusk. "You didn't cheat, did you?"

"I couldn't care less." Blacktail stated, even though he truly did feel annoyed to be compared to someone like that stupid mightyena...

"Well, it's true, though." Marionette stated, looking a bit dreamy. "Oh, those were the days... Us three, Mighty, and Lord Giratina... Things were a lot funnier back then... I really wish Mighty would've stayed..."

"Well, it's a good thing I came back, then." a voice echoed from the entrance to the cave, causing all four commanders to turn their attention towards the entrance, not quite believing what they'd just heard.

"Mighty?" Marionette gasped, staring at the mightyena standing before them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided that being so loyal to Lord Giratina was quite overrated." Mighty stated. "Do you know how bored I got? This is truly more my style. If you want to welcome me back, that is."

"Why would we do that?" Blacktail growled and stepped forward, glaring furiously at Mighty. "You're with Team Saviours! You've got nothing to get here!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Mighty said with a smirk and turned to face Marionette, Dusk and Spirit. "You'll let me back, right?"

"Of course we will!" The three commanders were all beaming with joy, and Blacktail frowned.

"It's not as if Lord Darkrai would allow it, anyway!" the eevee finally spat.

"What will I not allow, Blacktail?" a voice echoed from the back of the cave. Darkrai emerged from the pathway to the dungeons, eerily floating in, similar to a ghost. The three other commanders drew back in fear, while Blacktail smiled. Mighty, however, didn't seem frightened at all.

"Good evening, Lord Darkrai." he greeted the legendary Pokémon with a bow. "I would like to ask you if I could join your army once again?"

"Now, this is surprising." Darkrai said, his one visible eye looking slightly suspicious. "Why would you, who already abandoned the shadow army once, want to come back? I will have to check your mind for this..."

"Anything you wish, Lord Darkrai." Mighty stated. Blacktail watched in fascination as the legendary Pokémon placed his palms together, closed his eyes and started concentrating. About half a minute later, he stated:

"Well, Mighty, it seems you truly do mean it when you claim to be loyal to me." Darkrai said, actually sounding quite surprised. "I must admit I hadn't expected that. But knowing that you are a strong fighter and a good leader, I'm more than willing to take you back into my ranks."

"Thank you." Mighty bowed again and cast a triumphant glance at Blacktail. Blacktail only frowned. He had hoped that the mightyena would be a spy, to see Darkrai beat him up...

"You're back!" Marionette yelled cheerfully and ran up to embrace Mighty.

"Woah, calm down, Marionette!" Mighty shouted as the banette clung on to his neck, and gently pushed her off. "There's no need to react like this... It's just old me!"

"Well, it's great to see you again, after all." Dusk stated as he approached Mighty and stretched out a hand to shake Mighty's forepaw. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd ever come back..." the dusknoir said sheepishly.

"Mighty!" Spirit yelled cheerfully. "Wanna play a game of chess with me? I bet you won't cheat like Dusk!"

"Well, fine, then." Mighty said, a slight smile on his face, and approached the spiritomb. "I'm going to beat you, Spirit!" Marionette and Dusk gathered around the chess table, suddenly very eager to see the outcome of the game that had been so boring a while ago. Darkrai simply slipped back into the dungeons, probably about to go and taunt Arceus some more.

Blacktail just curled up in a corner of the cave, feeling very angry all of a sudden.

* * *

A/N: Blacktail seems a bit jealous of Mighty... I'll have the next chapters up in a few days, stay tuned until that! And please review, if you're still there, that is... He he...


	32. Jealousy

A/N: Okay, I apologize sincerely for being such an idiot and not updating this story... I've realized now that lots of people like this story and want to see it continued, so... here you go. I'm so sorry. It's still mostly in Blacktail's POV.

* * *

_**Jealousy**_

Blacktail told himself he would never admit that he was jealous of Mighty. Not ever. Of course he wasn't! Not even though he was no seated in the corner while the other commanders were sitting in the middle of the cave, laughing and remembering The Old Times, AKA The Times Before Blacktail. Even Lord Darkrai seemed interested in the discussion and had stopped tormenting Arceus for a moment just to listen to the friendly conversation.

"Do you remember the Griseous Orb? And End Lake?"

"Of course I do, Marionette. I'm not stupid."

"Do you remember when I defeated you at chess?"

"I seem to recall no such thing, Spirit."

"It's nice to have you back."

"Why, thank you, Dusk. It's nice to see all of you too."

"Hmph." Blacktail frowned with disgust. All this nostalgia was making him sick. He'd never liked thinking of the past; what was the point of dwelling in memories?! He just couldn't understand. Just what did_ Mighty_ have that** he** didn't have?! He glared at the mightyena. He was a traitor. He had to be. And Blacktail was going to prove it.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Blacktail spat suspiciously. It was in the middle of the night and he had caught Mighty sitting outside all on his own. If that wasn't a strange thing of him to do, Blacktail didn't know what was.

"I'm howling at the moon." the mightyena explained as if it was completely natural. He then raised his gaze to look at the fullmoon above, and let out a fierce howl. "It's something my species do. It's a kind of ritual. No other species of pokémon can understand it. Just now I said hello. And now I'm saying it's beautiful moon tonight." He howled again, not as loud this time, but Blacktail could hear another howl in the distance.

"What's that then?" he muttered and glared at Mighty. The older pokémon just looked at him, clearly seeing the eevee as inferior.

"Oh. That's just another mightyena out there somewhere, replying to me." He twitched his ears, taking in the faraway sound. "Oh, I see." He let out a shorter, more confident howl.

"What did you say?" Blacktail asked, trying to sound accusing but he probably ended up sounding more curious now because he actually found it rather interesting.

"She said she agreed, and I told her good night." Mighty grinned confidently, before slipping past Blacktail, back into Newmoon Cave. The severely annoyed Blacktail was left standing out there alone in the night, wondering if Mighty had been honest or not, and not coming to any conclusion.

* * *

"What did he say, Yena?" Whitetail asked, pouncing up and down in anticipation. Yena glared at the eevee in annoyance and cleared her throat. She wasn't used to communicating with howling.

"First, he said that everyone trusts him except Blacktail the eevee. Then he said that Blacktail seemed jealous of him." Yena explained. Whitetail's teammates all listened curiously, the meowth and the pidgey looking a bit more lost than the others.

"What did you say to him, then?" the pikachu asked, sounding a bit worried under his cool and calculating gaze.

"I asked him whether he was going to be okay or not." Yena told him. "Whatever you think of me, I actually care about my brother. I don't want Darkfur to get into trouble."

"Says the one who tried to kill him." the riolu muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I heard that!" Yena spat. "And I don't want to be reminded of that, so shut up! That's in the past, okay?"

"Okay, okay!" Whitetail shouted. "So what did Mighty reply?"

"He said he'd be okay." Yena replied, twitching her ears, wondering if there were going to be any more messages from her brother. "I believe him. He has a Purity Crystal, and no one else can understand a mightyena's howl."

"Okay." Whitetail stated, glaring at Yena. "But they better not hurt my mother or Mighty. 'Cause if they do, I'll make them pay. I swear I will. Darkrai will be punished." When Yena looked into the eevee's eyes right then, she saw a fierceness beyond her age burning in Whitetail's age, a fury that seemed ancient in its nature. In that moment, the shiny mightyena could truly understand that Whitetail was the daughter of Arceus and Giratina. Then, after a second, the rage was gone, and Princess Whitetail was just Whitetail the eevee again.

"All right, let's have a rest now, shall we?" the pikachu interrupted, clearly sensing the tension in the air. "We need to be strong now."

* * *

"I need to talk to you." Blacktail said to Marionette. After a lot of thinking, the eevee had come to the conclusion that Marionette was the one he could trust the most out of the commanders; the one that was the most clever and the one who would be able to put her old friendship with Mighty aside for this.

"What is it?" the banette asked, sounding annoyed as she leaned against the cave wall. Blacktail cast a few glances around to make sure no one else was listening, and then leant close to Marionette's face, whispering:

"I think Mighty is a spy."

For a second, Marionette just stared at him. Then, her mouth twitched, and burst into a wide grin. She broke into a laugh.

"Oh my... Hahahaha! Blacktail, don't be ridiculous! Why in Lord Darkrai's name would he be a spy?" she asked, chuckling all the way. "I get it. You're joking. Stop being ridiculous, kid. See you later." She then walked off, probably to join the others in yet another discussion about The Times Before Blacktail.

"But...!" Blacktail began helplessly, before crying out in frustration. He couldn't believe it. Marionette had just ignored him and treated him like a child!

That was the moment when Blacktail finally had to admit that he was jealous of Mighty.

* * *

A/N: That took me less than an hour to write. I really need to keep writing Seven Powers. I'm so sorry, everyone. I can't give any promises to when I'll next continue this, but I'll try, ok? If you haven't given up on me yet, please review. It would really motivate me to keep going. There are only seven chapters left now.


End file.
